I'll Always Be With You
by Mindy1981
Summary: Years have past, Elena is sent to investigate Alderdale Hall. Thomas notices that she looks identical to Edith. This time, he would not let his sister ruin anything. What if there was a way to bring him back, giving him a second chance at life? (More Modern).
1. Chapter 1

**Saw the movie and gave me an idea for this :) Reviews are welcome. Let's see where this goes..**

Chapter 1

Elena volunteered to do some research on an old place called Alderdale Hall. She pushed her long blonde hair out of her face. There was a small group of friends of hers that would go there. She knew some of the history. Still it caught her interest enough for her to go. Aside from her job as a writer, she was also a paranormal researcher. Strange things had been reported by many who would pass it by.

The trip was very monotonous with the long flight. One other girl was with them besides herself. The whole time she complained always going to the bathroom or finding an excuse to do something. Thankfully, they arrived before sun down. The person who owned the place allowed them to stay there. The cab dropped them off to the front. No one seemed to be around except for the caretaker who lived near by.

Elena was eager to make it to the front of the old place. The door was already unlocked. The place had such a dark atmosphere about it. Cob webs were everywhere. The place made strange noises that could be heard. Eventually everyone had caught up to her.

He was the first to notice her, knowing he was only a ghost. She looked identical to Edith except for her hair was straight. She had been long gone No matter how much he searched, she was unable to be to found. Thomas wondered if this was god's way of tormenting him. Time seemed to change him, making him a bit more spiritual. He remembered what his sister had done. For years, he had been alone and miserable.

This girl seemed to give him some sort of hope. She looked like his last love, making him almost fall in love all over again. Thomas had to come to the realization that it wasn't her. When she spoke, it was more of a modern accent.

Her mother met her father from England. They decided to move to America when she turned five. Elena was very accustomed to the American ways. Ignoring the others, she walked around leading into a room. There was a bed and a dresser. She laid her bag on it as she looked around. There was a picture that said "Sir Thomas Sharpe." He was dressed in a suit. She smiled at that finding him to be attractive. "Elena," she heard someone calling out to her.

"In here," she yelled back. Sam was a friend of hers. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He was your typical athletic type.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing look." she handed him the picture.

"Wow, let me guess. This guy was old and depressed." he joked.

"You have no respect for history," she nudged him.

"What?" She couldn't help, but roll her eyes at him. Thomas was there listening to them talk. Times had changed a lot seeing the type of things they had. They were much more advanced.

"Thomas was known to be the classy type back in his time," she said reading some of the papers on the table.

"You act like you knew the guy." Sam didn't seem to take this as serious as she did.

"I use to do paranormal research before I got a job for the paper. I feel like someone is watching me," she looked around.

"So you're a psychic?"

"No stupid," she said getting annoyed with him. He was there watching her. Thomas remembered Edith being a writer as well. It seemed like too much of his past was coming back. Hopefully, there would be a logical explanation for this. Maybe it was a second chance for him to gain back what he had lost.

She took out her detector that read the temperature changes. "Thomas are you here? I'm not here to hurt you." she spoke. She looked at her detector seeing the temperature change drastically. He was close to her touching her hand as she was holding the detector. He didn't make his self visible, but he was there.

Elena notice her hand getting cold. "Elena," she heard a voice behind her. Sam stood there a little freaked. She turned around seeing no one behind her. Thomas wished he could touch her and that she could see him the way he was before.

Sam left the room leaving her alone. She sat on the bed looking around. Every woman he had been with had been taken from him. He blamed his sister for the damage she has caused. He hasn't forgiven her for killing him. If for any reason there was a chance he could ever live again. Thomas wouldn't make the mistake of allowing his sister to keep him away from who he loved again.

This time he would protect her from harm. Elena sat on the bed in complete silence. She felt something cold along her cheek. Little did she know it was Thomas wanting to touch her. He was there kneeling down to her level looking at her. The way she looked to him was even more beautiful than before.

She got up walking out of the room leaving her stuff there. Everyone must have went elsewhere. Even though she was alone at the moment, she felt like she was still being watched. "Don't be afraid," she heard what sounded like a man's voice. She turned around seeing no one there.

"I'm not afraid," she said to herself. It was already dark. Already, it felt like it was going to be a long night.

She felt the wind blowing into the place making it colder. "Hey where were you?" Cara came up to her.

"Hey, just browsing. Find anything?" she asked.

"No, you?" She had long reddish colored hair and glasses. Cara took her hand leading her to where everyone else was. They were all sitting around eating their sandwiches talking.

"Really this place gives me the creeps." Sam side.

"Yeah, no shit," Don spoke. He was the youngest who came along. Something about this made him want to come along as well. Thomas was there from a distance watching her. He didn't seem to care about anyone in the room but her.

After eating and chatting for a while, she went back upstairs for her stuff. Her stuff ended up on the floor and the bed was pulled down. She didn't think much of it thinking that maybe she may be hallucinating a little.

She laid that dozing off for a good hour or so. There was a banging noise that woke her up. She could hear them below kicking the ball around. There was a sound of footsteps coming her way. It started to freak her out as she grabbed something ready to hit it. Something knocked it out of her hands causing it to drop on the ground.

She grabbed another device that was capable of communicating with ghosts. "Who is in here?" she asked. There was a silence seeing she would hear through the static sound. "Thomas." she heard.

She turned it off quickly throwing it off to the side. "Sam," she yelled for him.

He came up the stairs seeing her freaked out. "Hey it's ok," he held her.

"I know. I haven't done this in a long time." Thomas felt some sort of jealousy noticing the young man holding on to her. This time nothing would keep him away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the next chapter. I don't want to spoil anything. Reviews are welcome. Thanks for the follows and favs.**

Chapter 2, I'll always be with you

They had difficulty sleeping through the night. Many strange noises were coming through out the house. All of them slept in sleeping bags trying hard to ignore everything. Elena looked next to her friend who was petrified. She got up leaving everyone where they were. Her stuff was still placed in the same spot where she left it. The sound thunder and lightening was coming from outside. She notice the picture of Thomas was gone on the table.

Then a strange flash of blue light had hit the house from the inside. She ran out of the room wondering where the others were. There were no sign of them anywhere. It was like someone just kidnapped them, leaving her alone in the house. Elena wondered if they all fled leaving her there alone.

She didn't know for certain running back into the room. Eventually, she did drift off to sleep in a deep slumber. As the hours past, she awoke in the bed with a blanket over her.

Elena wondered how she ended up in it with the blanket over her. "Good morning my dear." A woman walked in dressed in something from the eighteen hundreds.

"Who are you?" she sat up.

"Lucille, you must be Elena. Tea my dear?" she offered her.

"I hate tea." She left the room letting her freshen up. She needed a shower. So she decided to grab her bag heading to the caretaker's house. His place was huge and less creepy like this place was. He offered his place for anyone who couldn't stay in this there.

Grabbing her bag, she headed down the stairs. Lucille saw her leaving. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"I'll be back," Elena said leaving. The walk to the house was only less than a mile away. She knocked and one of her friends opened the door. They hugged her seeing she was alright.

"We left, the place got too weird," Sam came up to her.

"I'm going back," she looked at him.

"You're crazy."

"I'm not, there is a lady there." Elena went past him putting her stuff in a room. She showered and changed clothes. After she got herself together, she immediately left walking back over there. Elena wasted no time making it to the front of the house. The door was barely open. She pushed it open gazing at the large hole in the sealing.

There was a man who came down the steps seeing her. He looked just like the man in the picture. Thomas looked at her observing her a moment. After the events that took place last night gave him a second chance. It would be a chance to do things the right way gaining back what he lost.

"I'm Thomas," he introduced himself to her.

"You look like the man in the picture I saw." He took a step towards her getting close. She just stared at him feeling a little unsure. The way he looked at her made him want to hold her in his arms again. It was like he fell in love all over again.

"You look like someone I once knew." He took her hand in his kissing it. Their moment was interrupted by Sam barging in. He noticed the man close to her.

"Get back," he snapped at him.

"Sam."

"Where did he come from? You're just going to let some creepy man get close to you?" he said concerned. Sam was starting to become a bit of an annoyance to him. He had no reason to hurt her. Thomas had learned that he would never hurt the one he loved after what had happened.

"I can assure you that I mean no harm to her," Thomas spoke.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you." Sam was protective of her. He always watched over her since they became friends. Lucille watched carefully from a distance at Sam. To her, he would be a nuisance to them. She came out front casually introducing herself to him. "Hello sir, I can assure you that Elena is safe. He is indeed my brother," she said guiding him elsewhere.

Sam looked back at her as he went into another room with Lucille. Thomas led her elsewhere. They ended up in a small room. She got up on the table sitting on it. He noticed how different she acted than what he remembered. Thomas realized this was a different time. "So tell me do you have interests?" he asked her.

"I write for a paper. Also i'm a paranormal researcher." she answered him.

"What do they do?"

"Look for the unknown, ghosts." Her interests had similarities of Edith. It amazed him what time could do. She must have been related to her in some way. There was a beeping noise coming from somewhere. She grabbed her phone looking at a text she received.

"Interesting device." He saw her messing with it.

"It is the latest thing. We can communicate through messages on the phone. So you lost your loved one?" Women must have been now wearing pants instead of dresses. It would be something he would have to grow accustomed to.

"A long time ago. She looked just like you. It's amazing how you both had similar interest." His tone was calm.

"I did get a book published. I have one in my bag I brought with me." She went to the front room going through her smaller bag. It was one of many copies she carried with her. Elena came back into the room handing it to him. Thomas was impressed with how it looked. It was a hard cover. He remembered how hard Edith worked to get her writing published. It intrigued him on how Elena succeeded in that.

He read the first couple of paragraphs. "This is written very well. The detail is quite impressive," he complimented her.

"Thanks. I worked hard on that. Writing is something I like doing. It just takes me away from everything for a while. It's my break from reality." He offered his hand guiding her out of the room. They went into the room where she ended up in. "This is my room." There were old pictures of women and a man that looked like him in it.

"I wonder if he ever loved any of them. There were so many." she said looking at them.

"There was only one. There isn't a picture of her." he looked at her. Thomas noticed how impressed she was with his history. She turned around about to take a step forward almost tripping on the uneven floor. Thomas caught her not letting her fall. Their eyes met as he looked into her eyes. Something about him made her heart skip a beat. He seemed so charming talking like he was from another time.

"Watch your step," he said keeping his eyes on her.

She straightened her self up. His hands were still on her arms. There was nothing but love in his eyes, feeling like she was brought back to him.

"If you had a second chance to do things over. What would you differently?" Elena wondered.

He let her go thinking a moment. Little did she know he did have a second chance. "I would do things differently not taking things for granted." he said coming up with a good answer.

"Well said. I got to find Sam." she said heading out the door. The room was quiet as she walked around looking for her friend. "Sam," she yelled.

Still there was nothing. Elena started to worry. "Sam, Where are you?" Lucille came out seeing her looking for her friend. "I sent him home," she said nicely.

Thomas stood out of his room seeing his sister. He didn't trust her with anyone like he did before. His relationship with her had become distant. Thomas would take measures into his own hands watching Lucille carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the nice reviews. Here is the next update. I don't update on weekends or holidays. So have a good weekend all. Also thanks for suggesting an idea to the person who sent me a message.**

Chapter 3, I'll Always Be With You

Elena spent most of her time with Thomas. She gave him different books to look at giving him information about things in the present time. She was more talkative and outgoing than Edith was. He listened to everything they talked about. Thomas was quite fond of her. He admired a woman who could carry on a good conversation. She seemed to impress him by her intelligence. Everything just made him love her even more.

The conversations between him and Lucille were very brief. Their relationship had changed drastically. Lucille felt nothing but resentment towards Elena. She seemed to take up most of his time. Don and Cara came in looking for Elena. "Elena," he called out to her. She heard Don's voice running out to the front. Thomas followed her out seeing both of them standing there.

"Who's he?" Don looked at him.

"Thomas. How's Sam?" she asked them.

"He's back at the house. For some reason, he said he wasn't feeling good. Thomas knew his sister must have done something to him. She was always clingy and protective more than she should be. Cara smiled at Thomas a little admiring him. She found him attractive. He looked over at her nodding. She blushed a little still looking at him.

"Come on, Sam told me to get you," Don said half annoyed.

"She is safe here. I can assure you," Thomas said nicely.

"No, she isn't. I can't let you try anything stupid." Thomas noticed how men were very uncivilized now a days. No one would be able to get away with that if he lived in his time.

"Will you shut up? I'm fine," Elena snapped at him. She started feeling drawn to Thomas. It felt like she had known him for years.

"Sam is going to be pissed," Don said leaving dragging Cara with him. She looked back as they headed out the door.

"Sorry about that. I didn't get to pick who was coming with me," she apologized.

"Don't be sorry my dear," he said getting close to her.

"We should get you out of the house." she offered.

"It would be nice." He was aware of some things that have changed. Instead of horses it was cars. Thomas spent time learning about things as time went on. She called a cab to pick them both up. They headed to a book store not too far from there. He followed her as the cab dropped them off. As they walked in, people nodded at him seeing how well dressed he was. They had them all arranged according to action, or horror. Elena's book was under horror. She led him to that section showing her book in place with the others.

"You have become quite the writer." he said impressed.

"You are too sweet." she smiled at him. They spent time looking at different types of books. Thomas notice her looking in the romance section. She had one in her hand reading through it. "Want anything?" she asked him.

"I have your book to keep be occupied for now." They went to the register, so Elena could pay. Both of them headed to a coffee house. She bought him a cup of coffee. They sat down at a table, seeing there wasn't many people around.

"Coffee has gotten better," he said sipping it.

"I drink it occasionally with a bunch of creme and sugar. Something about the taste I don't really like. He noticed the book she had purchased.

"You like books about love?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, some get a little too out there, but I can handle most. You have any other family?" she wondered.

"Just me and my sister. My mother had died a long time ago." Thomas was so captivated by her. The way she presented herself to him gave him much reverence, finding her to be fascinating.

He cherished every moment they spent together. They would make conversation talking about his interests. Thomas took her hand in his kissing it. He wouldn't lose her again, not this time.

"Thanks for taking me out with you," he said appreciating every moment.

"You're welcome. We should get out more often. I like seeing what's out there. You only live once. You may as well enjoy it before it's gone." After a while, they left catching a cab back to the house. Both of them walked in, seeing Lucille staring at them. "Where were you?" she questioned Thomas.

"Out," He said answering he briefly. Thomas led her Elena to walk in front of him. Lucille grabbed the cup on the piano throwing it on the ground having it break. Thomas looked back her showing no sympathy for her. Their relationship has indeed changed. She didn't like the fact that he treated her this way.

"I want to know why we must be so distant? Can you find it in your heart to forgive?" she walked up to him. He sighed wanting to avoid her as much as he could.

"You know what pain you have caused me. I've felt nothing, but heart ache and loneliness. Maybe, it's time for you to know what that feels like," he said walking away from her. Anger had started to arise within her. Lucille wanted her brother back hating how he acted towards her. She also hated how Elena was a spitting image of Edith.

Elena was in Thomas's room. She sat there reading a few pages of her book. He had left the room for a moment. Something started making her wonder why he looked so much like the man in the picture. The presence of ghosts being around were less noticeable. She got out her device that reads room temperatures turning it on. There was no sign of any change in temperature.

As Thomas came into the room, the device started going crazy. She had learned that something gave them the ability to be human or ghost. "Elena what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"You're the man in the picture aren't you?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid so." he slowly walked up to her.

She walked over to him touching his hand. It didn't feel warm or cold. Her hand brushed along his face. He took her hand in his holding on to it. "Wow, that is amazing," she said holding on to his hand.

"I'm rather amazed myself. Just having ability to be able to touch and feel is something i've been longing for. "Thomas," he heard a girl calling him.

"Edith." he started walking towards the voice. Her form appeared in front of them. Elena did learn that she did look just like the girl he had lost. Her hair was straight and hers was not.

"Darling is that you?" he said surprised. He started to get close to her as she leaned in. "Help me." she whispered.

"Anything."

"Get rid of her," she whispered. He couldn't believe what she was saying. Elena noticed something not right. There was no sign of Edith anywhere. Then it came to realization it was a trick. "Thomas, its not Edith. It's a trick," Elena called out to him. He looked at her then back at who he thought was Edith.

"Please, I love you." Elena ran towards her shoving her. She fell to the ground. Thomas noticed her turning into his sister, realizing it was Lucille playing tricks on him.

"This is why I can't forgive you. Your act was nothing but foolish," he raised his voice at her.

"You know what she's doing to you?" she yelled back.

"It is not your concern nor was it ever. If I knew then what I know now. I would have never did what i've done," he said angry. Thomas left the room with Elena following in wonder. "Wait a second what did you do?" she stopped him.

"It's a story for another time. Please my dear not now." Lucille knew how to use what he loved most against him. For now, Elena would let it go. She started feeling remorse for him learning his sister wasn't very trusting. They walked into a small room. He started fiddling with something on the table. "Thomas, that was her wasn't it?" she asked him.

"That's what Edith looked like. Like you, that's why I feel so connected with you." he said nicely.

"I do too." She said hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her as she held on to him. The feeling of holding someone made him feel content. This time, Thomas would not let Lucille keep him away from what mattered to him the most.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this chapter is a little short but I got time to get another one up.**

Chapter 4, I'll Always Be With You

Periodically, Thomas and Elena would get out of the house. They would either go for walks at night or in shops. Elena knew she had to leave soon. It made it more complicated knowing she developed feelings for him. Thomas wasn't like any person she had known. He was always so sincere and easy to talk to. Her friends left her alone not coming to the house at all. It made her realize who really cared and who didn't.

"You know I have to leave." she looked at Thomas. He took her hands in his trying to be understanding. This trip was only temporary. She didn't plan on finding someone she would actually care about.

"You know I don't want to lose you. I have no choice than to respect your wishes," he said sadly. If only he were able to leave and be with her he would. He was bound to this place. He couldn't go far distances. She wouldn't be surprised if her friends had left her behind.

"I don't want to leave. I wish I could stay. Besides, you would like New York," He wrapped his arms around her rubbing his hand along her face. She kissed his cheek looking up at him. He leaned in placing his lips over hers as he kissed her. This moment seemed to last a while. She finally pulled back to look at him letting him go. Elena walked into Thomas's room finding her stuff off to the side. She remembered leaving it all at the house a half a mile away.

Thomas came into the room seeing her look a little confused. "What is it?" he asked her.

"I'm trying to figure out how my stuff got here." she wondered. Thomas took a few steps closer to her. The door all of a sudden slammed shut. Elena held on to Thomas noticing a dark mist coming into the room. Thomas was now use to other ghosts who would past through here. If anything she would make arrangements to have her stuff moved down here.

"Stay still," he whispered to her. The mist was still there. It stopped a moment noticing them there. As Elena looked closer, it was like it had two red eyes staring at her. Then it faded away leaving them alone.

"I'm not going to leave you here. I want to find a way to get you out of here." she looked at him.

"Do you think that is even possible?" he wondered.

"Apparently, being able to see and talk to ghosts is possible. I don't see why not." Elena walked over to the door opening it. Lucille was at the piano. He appreciated that she was willing to help him figure things out. She had tons of books in her bag about ghosts and theories. Thomas picked a few up looking through them. "Aside from being a writer i'm also a paranormal researcher. It took a lot of schooling for me to learn about this stuff." she looked at him.

"It says here ghosts have unfinished business. What is that?" he asked her.

"Theoretically, it means your in our world and that you could be here, because you have something to accomplish before crossing over. It is to believed that every ghost has unfinished business. The only thing that confuses me is that you can appear half like your alive and the other half a ghost. Normally a ghost would face what they would face and leave. In your case, it's different." Thomas listening to her carefully.

"Interesting. So technically I shouldn't be here." he said in wonder.

"That could explain why Edith is not with you. If we figure this out. Maybe there will be a chance that you can be with her again. Don't let me be the one to keep you from what you truly want." Elena was right. If there was a way to be with Edith he would have his chance to join her. As great as it sounded, he felt like he didn't want to leave Elena behind. Maybe she wasn't Edith, but she was close enough to him. There were some differences on how each girl acted. That alone didn't seem to phase him at all.

"What if I didn't want to go?" he asked her.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I think she already made her choice when she left with that damned doctor." he said remembering.

"Everything will be alright. We will figure this out," she assured him.

"I know," he said taking her hand in his. Thomas liked how strong-willed she was. Knowing that she decided that she wouldn't leave him alone had shown that she cared about him. That was something that Lucille had never done. Most of the time she seemed selfish and so into herself to even care about his feelings.

"What about Lucille?" she looked at him. He looked up from reading the book.

"What about her? My relationship with her will never be the same." he sighed.

"Tell me, what happened? Please." she begged. He thought maybe if he did this might help her understand the situation he was in now.

"I married on numerous occasions. None of them I truly loved. Lucille was pregnant and killed her own child because it was sick. Then I met Edith. She was the first person I truly fell in love with. We were criminals killing and taking what we wanted. Edith became insanely jealous. I wish I could have left and took Edith with me." he explained.

"The past doesn't have to repeat itself. You can do what you can to change it," she said making eye contact with him.

Elena started to get up. He grabbed her hand stopping her. She stopped facing him. Thomas leaned in kissing her. The way he did it almost took her breath away. As she pulled back to look at him. His eyes were on her. "Nothing will keep me away from you." he said pushing her hair out of her face.

"You don't know that for sure." There was nothing but love for her in his eyes. He was a man of his word, making sure he kept his promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is the next update. I'm going to start slowing down on updating, seeing the Holidays coming up. I have alot going on in December. Thanks for the favs and follows.**

Chapter 5

Lucille would watch both of them carefully. She knew he had already fallen for the girl. It angered her knowing, because of her she had lost her brother. To him, it was her ignorance. He seemed much more protective and watchful of her. She slammed the dishes down in frustration. The thought of losing him desolated her. Lucille stood outside the door watching the way he looked at her. It was the same looked he gave to Edith when they danced together.

Time seemed to repeat itself. She had no one being cursed to be alone. Lucille thought about her child, feeling some sort of regret. The child was sick and it had no way of survival. She hated herself for killing the child. Her actions were heartless back then. As time changed, it made her not want to forgive herself for what she had done.

This didn't stop her from wanting to get rid of Elena. Lucille felt that her brother only deserved to feel the emptiness that she had felt. In her mind, he was no better than her. Elena ended up being nothing, but another distraction to him. It was up to her to get rid of the distraction to give her a piece of mind.

Elena sat on the bed continuing going through book after book. It helped her learn more about the after life. Still it was a little frustrating not being able to ind what she wanted. Thomas came into the room watching her. "Find anything?" he spoke.

"Not yet." She set her book down walking over to him. His hands grabbed hers as he approached her.

"If this is the way it is. I can accept this," he said looking at her.

"No, i'm not going to leave you here. There is only one theory I can come up with. That is you were given a second chance sort of. Otherwise, why would you be able to hold my hand and touch me? When ever that time comes, you will have to make a choice. There has to be something to break whatever this is."

"You really do care about me. Don't you?" he asked her with loving eyes.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." His hand rubbed along her face.

"I know." he kissed the top of her head.

"What about your sister? Do you want to save her?" Elena wondered.

He sighed thinking about it a moment. "I could care less about her."

"Just because you have a sibling rivalry, doesn't mean you should hate her. She may not like me too much, but Lucille is still your sister." she reminded him.

"Yes, but some of the things she has done I won't forgive her for." She nodded listening Elena wouldn't argue with him about it even if she didn't agree with what he said.

Thomas led her to another part of the house. It was his room of inventions. Most of them seemed to be drawings and ideas that he once had. She seemed fascinated with what he had shown her. "What was Edith like?" she asked him.

"She was sweet, and a struggling writer. She was my wife. Lucille hated that I fell for her for real. We were suppose to kill her. I couldn't do it realizing I did love her." he explained.

"I still would have ran away with her leaving everything behind." He walked up to her about to lean in to kiss her. Suddenly, something pushed them away from each other causing Elena to hit something knocking it down. She looked up seeing the black mist in front of her. Thomas turned to his ghost form trying to get the mist away. It turned around going towards Elena. She screamed trying to get away from it. Something she saw in it was evil.

As it approached her, it suddenly faded away. She had a sigh of relief as she started getting up. Thomas came over helping her. "Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"How long is this going to keep happening? That whatever it was. That's not your sister. You would have known."

"I know. I'm not sure," Thomas said making sure it was gone. There was a knock at the door. Elena went to the front answering the door. It was Sam standing there. Thomas noticed him as she let him in. "Thought you left." she said not sure what to think.

"The other's left I didn't," he looked at her. Thomas just stood there watching him carefully.

"Feeling any better?"

"I'm ok I guess. I thought I could help." he offered.

"I would appreciate that," Thomas said politely.

"Yeah, come on in." He followed her to Thomas's room. Sam noticed all the books on the bed. Elena never really knew why he wanted to help. Maybe it was because he must have known something about the both of them. Lucille noticed Sam with them. She watched carefully keeping quiet.

Sam stood up taking a few steps towards Thomas. He held out his hand and Thomas took it shaking it. No words were spoken and that seemed to be enough for him.

Elena appreciated that fact that he was trying to get along. They could use all the help they could get. If they were able to help bring Thomas back completely. He would take care of her, giving him a second chance to do things the right way. Thomas would separate himself from this place. He had more money than he needed that he hid from Lucille. It was well hidden just in case something like this were to happen. He did wanted to get away. Elena gave him a reason to turn away and never look back.

Elena left the room for a while leaving Thomas and Sam alone. He continued to look through stuff just a she did. "I'll take care of her," Thomas spoke.

"At first, I didn't believe you. I was outside and witnessed what was happening. Then when I saw everything. I started realizing that Elena wasn't crazy. You love her don't you?" he asked him.

"More than anything." he answered him.

"I got a hold of some old papers about you and your sister. I'm not fond of what you did. You wouldn't get by with it now. Police are so much more now than back then."

"I'm not doubting you." They kept their conversation brief. Thomas looked over seeing Elena walking back into the room. Both guys looked at each other a moment.

"What is it?" Elena asked them.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Sam answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next update. Thanks for the fav and follows. Reviews are welcome!**

Chapter 6, I'll Always Be With You

Sam noticed how close Elena and Thomas seemed to be getting. The way they acted had made it obvious, that she loved him back. He learned that Thomas was a very kind and gentle man towards her. His sister seemed to stay out of sight lately. Whatever relationship they had, Sam figured it was not what it was. He walked alone taking a break from a while. The hall was long with hardly any light coming through.

Lucille was there observing his every move in silence. She found Sam to be attractive, but didn't let that get to her. Men didn't seem to phase her like they use to.

"Lucille," Sam called out.

She sat there in silence before making herself known. "What?" she spoke.

"You can come out." he said nicely.

"I'm quite aware of that. I just didn't want to be a disturbance to my so called brother." He immediately noticed the anger in her tone. Sam leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"You should be happy that he found someone," he spoke.

"I was very close to my brother. He told me once that he loved me. I was his everything," she replied.

"So you mean you two were...real close," Sam said getting the idea.

"Yes." He felt a little disturbed by that. Lucille appeared in front of him keeping her eyes on him. There was anger and jealousy in her eyes. Sam could tell by the way she was looking at him. He took a few steps close to her. "Why can't you be happy for him?" he asked her.

"You don't understand." she said walking past him. This time she seemed less interested in talking to him. Last time was to get him out of their way. Sam decided to walk around and explore this place a little more. Maybe it could help him figure out a plan for Thomas.

########

Elena took some time to relax a while. All the research was starting to give her a headache. Thomas stayed with her carrying on a good conversation. He loved being around her as he learned more and more about her. Every chance he got, he would steal a kiss. Being with her was like a breath of fresh air. They felt very close to each other. Elena still stayed with him doing what she could to save him. Thomas had fed her making sure she ate. Lately, she started feeling sick. Elena brushed it off as a cold. Thomas had no intentions of letting anything or anyone hurt her.

His arm was around her waist as she looked at one of his many inventions. "Your inventions would be worth millions now," she said impressed.

"You think so? Edith's father didn't think so." he said fiddling with it.

"You miss her don't you?" Elena wondered.

Thomas seemed to have a difficult time answering that. Did he miss her? Ever since Elena had come here, he seemed to think less of her and more about Elena. "I did miss her for a long time. Now that your here, it's like you have given me a reason to want to love again," he looked at her.

"It's because I look like her." she sighed.

"You do, but there is more to it. You've accomplished things in your life. You're very intelligent. There is so much in you that I admire," he said as his hand brushed along her face.

"If I found a way to reunite you with her. Would you go with her? If you really wanted me to. I would do it for you. You could be happy and have your wife back not being alone anymore." He sighed at that seeing where she was going with this.

"You would do that for me," he said a little surprised by that.

"Yes, but it's your choice. I'm not sure what I can do to make you happy, knowing I'm just nothing, but a spitting image of her."

"I've come to realization that you're not her. You're different, and seem to have a very strong willed personality. It was wrong of myself to compare you to her. For that, i'm sorry," he apologized.

"I appreciate the apology. I wish there were more guys like you now a days. I like that we can have a decent conversation. Every man I met only acted like they were interested. They seemed to be so into themselves these days." Thomas knew he always would have a place for Edith in his heart. Now that times had changed, he had fallen for her. If it came down to him leaving her to reunite with Edith. It would be difficult for him to do.

"Really?" His hand went in hers as he kissed it. She loved how charming he was towards her. Thomas did act like he was from another time.

"Don't let me stop you from getting what you really want," Elena said nicely. He watched her go back to the books to read up on stuff. Then she put her stuff down. "I'll be back. I'm going to look for Sam," she said leaving him alone in the room.

She walked towards a dark hallway. "Sam," she called for him. There was no answer as she kept walking. It made her nervous as she kept coming closer to the darkness.

Lucille was close by hearing Elena call for Sam. She left leaving her there. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed a flash light turning it on. As she kept walking there was a large door in front of her. She found Sam lying on the ground. "Sam," she ran over to him.

"Elena, is that you?" he said weakly. It looked like he had been attacked. Bloos was dripping everywhere.

"Who did this?" Elena asked upset.

"Some black thing came towards me." He said coughing up blood. Then he started to lose consciousness.

"Stay with me please. Sam," she said trying to get him to stay awake. Then he was gone. He had lost too much blood. Elena broke down as she held him. As she continued to hold him some how his body had disappeared. Now, she was truly alone. Elena ran out of the dark hallway looking for Thomas. "Thomas," she yelled for him.

There was no answer. She had went into the bathroom to wash her hands that were stained in her friend's blood. She knelt down in the bathroom crying. "This is all my fault," she said to herself as she was crying.

Eventually, Thomas came into the room seeing her on the floor. "Sam's dead," she said crying. He took her in her arms pulling her into a hug. She continued to cry in his arms as he held on to her. Thomas looked over seeing the ghost of Sam watching them. Elena pulled back noticing it as well. Then it faded away to nothing. It reminded Thomas how Edith must have felt when she lost him that day.

"Everything will be alright I promise," Thomas looked at her.

Elena looked at him with tears in her eyes. He wiped them away leaning in kissing her lips. This moment lasted a while. The way he kissed her was very passionate. It was like he was pouring out all of his feeling towards her. His hands started to wander as he deepened the kiss. Elena pulled back breathing heavily. "We can't," she looked at him.

"I know." he said holding on to her with his lips close to hers. Thomas wanted nothing more than to show her how much he cared for her. For now it had to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is short today. I apologize. I'm in the middle of going through a family death right now.**

Chapter 7, I'll Always Be With You

Thomas seemed more protective of Elena lately. After seeing the ghost of Sam made him think that his sister could have been responsible for his death. His trust for his sister was very limited. After losing Edith for so long made him change. He started to view things much differently than before. Knowing he could have a second chance at life made him appreciate things, especially Elena. He had suffered so long without her.

Even in the after life, she was no where to be found. Thomas only assumed that she must have married that doctor, guessing that her spirit must have been with him. The thought of her coming back to him was very misleading. Even if she did, he had already moved on. She was his past that he spent years grieving on. Elena seemed to show him a new light.

He walked into his room seeing Elena on the bed. Thomas felt very intrigued by her looks. Despite her looks, she was a completely different person than Edith. She looked up at him as he walked towards her. He sat on the bed. "Look, if you want I can find Edith for you. I'm sure you must miss her," she said slowly.

"Maybe I do, but if I'm what I am now, which is make myself fully human or ghost I want to live and get my second chance," he looked at her.

"Who would you want to spend it with? Do you want a family?" Elena wondered.

"I would love to have a family and a wife. It's something I should have done long ago. If I only knew what I know know back then. Things would be different," he took her hand in his.

"I think that's our biggest mistake. We tend to realize things when they have already happened. The only thing I have found for you is that you are here for a reason. Rather if it's unfinished business or something that happened that night I saw a light, there is a reason. My theory is when the time is right. You will have to make a choice on what matters the most." Elena explained.

"I think I know what matters the most," he said meaning that to be towards her. She smile catching on to that.

"Thomas, i'm serious."

"So am I." Elena sighed at that knowing where this was going. She didn't want him to get his hopes up if nothing happens or works. Lucille was around listening to them talk. She hated how her brother had moved on pretending that she didn't even exist. Whatever that was meant to happen, she would put a stop to it. She wouldn't lose the only family she had.

"You really think you can just leave her?" Lucille asked Thomas coming out from hiding.

"That is my intentions. I will move on and forget this place." She looked at Elena then back at her brother.

"You are a fool allowing yourself to fall for this one. It's only because she looks like her isn't it?" Lucille said rudely.

"At first, but now I realize. She's different and shes not her." His tone with her was calm.

"Only to get your hopes up and leave you." Lucille said insulting him.

"I'm not going to leave him. I haven't and I won't. So why don't you stay the hell out of my way?" Elena was in no mood to put up with Lucille and her rude antics. Lucille left them angry.

"Don't worry about her. I will not let her harm you," he said comforting her.

"She's the least of my worries. I just don't want you to get too attached to me if this doesn't work." Thomas took her hand in his.

"It's already too late for that," he leaned in kissing her a moment. Elena pulled back looking at him.

"I don't want to hurt you." she said worried.

"The only way you would hurt me is if i'm not by your side," she pulled him into a hug. Thomas wasn't going to give up on her. He loved her enough to not let her give up on him. It angered Lucille to no end. She was losing him because of her.

Elena couldn't help that she had feelings for him. He made it more difficult for her to put her feelings aside knowing what the outcome could be. Thomas was so patient with her. She loved that about him. As much as she tried to deny her feelings, she was falling for him. He was now becoming her world as she was his. Times had changed, but that didn't seem to phase Thomas. When he could get out of here, he would marry Elena and start over the right way. That was something he would sit and think about. Thomas wished he would be freed of whatever this was.

They both gazed into each others eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want? You don't want to find Edith?"

"I've never felt so sure about something until I met you." She loved how sweet he was towards her. There was no other man out there like him. That was something Elena loved most about him, he was different.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the review, favs, and follows. They are appreciated. I'm a nut for romance :) Anyways here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 8, I'll Always Be With You

They seemed to spend every moment together. Elena was having difficulty figuring things out. Thomas didn't want her to stress too much about it. He would have her go for a walk or try to do something to keep her mind of it for a while. This wasn't an easy task for her to do. She hoped that whatever it was, would hopefully either happen or come to mind.

Periodically, Lucille would come and talk to them. It wasn't too often. She still hated Elena for dragging her brother away from her. Knowing that it wasn't her fault, she still blamed her for it. She noticed how affectionate Thomas was towards her, finding it very infuriating. The way he looked at her listening to everything she said made her even more disgusted with him.

Thomas noticed Elena was slowly getting sick. He couldn't help but worry. She would eat the food he would give her. He came into the room hearing her cough. His hand went on her shoulder having her look up at him. Her nose had been running as he noticed all the kleenex all over the table. "Hey," she said sounding all stuffed up.

"You're not well. You should see a doctor." he said worried.

"Maybe, but I can manage. It's just a cold," she said coughing some more.

"No, you need to be seen," he said not letting it go. His hand rubbed along her face. She started to feel a little warm. He cleared out the books from her bed having her lay down. He covered her in a blanket having her rest. Thomas sat there watching her closely. He was determined to get her to see a doctor. If he would get his second chance at life, it wouldn't be without her.

They still had doctor's here that did come to places. It was very few now a days. "I packed some cough medicine in my bag," Elena said lying there pointing at it.

He unzipped it getting it out. Elena took it from her measuring the right amount taking some of it. She laid back down trying to relax. It seemed to help her cough. Thomas watched her dose off to sleep. She looked so peaceful beside him.

Within a few hours, she awoke coughing. Thomas never left her side as he helped sit her up. Lucille came into the room seeing Thomas comforting her. "Please call for a doctor," Thomas looked at her.

Not saying a word she left the room. They had gotten use to how times had changed. Then as she kept coughing, he noticed blood in her kleenex. "Lucille," he called for her.

She came back in. "What?"

"You're poisoning her aren't you?" he questioned her.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Thomas eyed her knowing she was lying. She wouldn't admit it.

"Don't lie to me. If I find out that you have. You deserve to burn in hell," he said angry.

"The weather is quite cold. She could have caught a cold," Lucille said leaving the room. He picked up her bag seeing she had tons of different medicines in there. Thomas went through all of them trying to find anything. His trust with his sister seem much less than before.

Thomas had a feeling his sister did this on purpose. If anything, she was trying to make him just as miserable as her. He opened a couple of bottles. One was for pain and the other was for what he read to kill of bacteria. It was still day light. Thomas insisted that she would be seen anyway. Assuming that Lucille did nothing, he had her call a doctor.

Elena called a near by clinic. Luckily, they did have someone who they could send over there. Within an hour, someone had knocked on the door. Thomas got up to answer it. The guy walked in the room as he led him to Elena. He took some blood samples and listened to her, giving her some medicine for her sickness. The guy took her number and would call her as soon as he found out the results.

"We should figure this out," Elena said sitting up.

"After your better. Please rest," he said taking her hand. Her hand touched his cheek. The love he had for her was strong. Nothing mattered as long she was well and happy.

"I'm not like her. If anything I think sometimes I can be a pain and a little outspoken." she sighed.

"No ones perfect. We all have faults." he said kissing her hand.

"What were the women like back in your time? They probably weren't as bad as they are now."

"Most wanted to marry for the right man to care for them. Edith was different. She was just trying to be a successful writer. I fell in love with her because of her determination on not giving up. She was so kind and genuine." His eyes were still on hers. Elena thought he had the most beautiful blue eyes.

"I can see why most women found you very attractive," she said flirting a little. He smiled at that. Elena shifted moving closer to him. Somehow she ended up sitting on his lap. He wrapped both arms around her waist holding on to her. She put her hand on his exposed bare chest. Thomas kept his eyes on her. Thoughts of him making love to her started entering his mind.

Their bodies close together feeling their skin up against each other. This time, he would have her with no clothes exploring every inche of her. They would be lying on a large bed with candles everywhere. "Thomas," Elena said getting his attention.

She noticed that he must have been distracted by something. He turned to look at her snapping out of what he had in mind. "You should rest." he suggested.

"Don't leave me here alone," she said a little nervous.

"I'll be in the next room. I will come and check on you," Thomas assured her.

She got off his lap getting back under the covers. He leaned in placing a kiss on her forehead. Thomas left the room. He started fiddling with a few things in the next room getting lost in his thoughts. Elena was the main thing on his mind. Lucille watched him from a distance noticing a small smile across his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the short updates. Alot has been going on and I lost my grandmother. So I have been greiving that. Something is better than nothing. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows they are much appreciated.**

Chapter 9, I'll Always be With You

Thomas watched over Elena. The test results had shown that they had found something strange, but they couldn't identify what. They would take it further to the lab and let them know when they found out. Elena started showing signs of feeling better. She rested most of the time. He had his suspicions that Lucille did try to poison her.

Elena would eat whatever food he would bring to her. Once Elena got better, they would continue to work together to get him out of whatever he was in. Thomas would leave with her never looking back. Every mistake he had made in his past made him feel even more disgusted with himself. All he had was his sister, she was the only woman he thought he loved. It was a love deeper than just you typical sibling love. Every marriage he had was a set up. In a way, he felt that he failed Edith.

Now that Thomas got another chance, he felt that he wasn't deserving of it. Whatever the reasons were, nothing would get in his way. He thought about asking her to marry him when they fled.

He was busy going through some things that they had, finding the red ring that he had given to Edith. Elena was resting in the room close by. Lucille watched her brother as he sat on the chair staring at the ring. "So I guess our love means nothing," Lucille said coming into the room.

Thomas looked up at her as he sat there. "Things change."

"Yet you allow yourself to fall in love again to a spitting image of Edith. She's nothing like her. Why can't you realize neither girl will compare to what we had." she eyed him.

"It was a mistake. All of it. I should have married and left when I had the chance. I don't care that shes not her. She will get me out of here and I will never look back," he said standing up.

"You are foolish brother."

"We both know something happened that night. It brought us back like this. When i'm gone, I plan on asking her to marry me. I will do everything right. This time, it's not for what we want. It's what I want, a family and a chance to live a normal life." he said making himself clear.

Lucille hated hearing every word of it. Whatever they had was gone. "You will fail. There will be another woman who will come around. Then you'll hurt her." She tried reminding him on what he has done.

"No, not this time. I realize no woman will compare to my wife," he said leaving the room. Thomas noticed Elena awake. She was sitting up in bed reading a book.

He sat beside her watching her. She looked up at him as his eyes were on hers. "I'm starting to feel better."

"You look like you are. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I decided to read. Maybe we can try to roam around and look for clues," she said stretching.

"You don't give up do you?" he asked impressed.

"No, I would do this in my sleep if I could. I've always had a fascination for the paranormal. You're just half of that." He smiled at her some taking her hand in his.

"I have never known a woman who didn't give up on me." She leaned in kissing his cheek.

"I never met a man like you. So tell me, what do you plan on doing when we figure this out?" Elena wondered.

"See the world. I've missed out on so much." She grabbed his hand holding onto it. His other arm wrapped around her.

"You won't have to." They leaned in about to kiss each other until they heard a noise. Both of them looked over hearing things falling. Elena got out of bed making her way towards the noise. Thomas followed behind her. She ran down the hallway to the room it was coming from. As she opened the door there was a large black mist. It notice her standing there.

Slowly it went up to her coming close to her breath. Thomas noticed how close it was to her goin after it. He was capable of changing into a different form trying to fight it off. It was interesting to see ghosts fight each other in a different form. Elena sat there watching as things were being knocked over.

It didn't seem to last too long as the black mist disappeared. "Thomas," she yelled.

He was able to go back into his human form helping her up. "Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine, who was that?"

"I don't know." he said looking at her.

"We have to figure this out. I want to get you out of here alive." He noticed her tone was worrisome. His hand rubbed along her face.

"I trust you," he assured her. Her lips went over his as she kissed him deeply. It made it very difficult for him to hold back. When she kissed him nothing seemed to matter to him anymore. He felt easily aroused wanting her. It took everything he had to pull away. She was breathing heavily.

"We can't. I don't know what the risk would be," Thomas said worried.

"I want to," she looked at him.

"You think I don't? It takes every thing I have to pull away from you. You know I want you more than anything. I'm just afraid of the circumstances. When you can bring me back completely, I promise we can." She hugged him as he held on to her.

"Just don't leave me." Elena said holding him.

"I promise I won't." Thomas kissed the top of her head relishing every moment he had with her afraid that it could be the last.


	10. Chapter 10

**I was able to get an update in. First off SMUT at the bottom. There will probably be SMUT through out this story. You don't like it you can skip it. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

Chapter 10, I'll Always Be With You

Elena did a lot of studying and reading up on paranormal. She wrote down tons of notes and tried to come up with theories. Thomas seemed to be impressed with her knowledge and the things she was able to come up with. If he only knew what he knew now on things would have made a difference on his invention.

Things were far too advanced compared to what he had invented so long ago. Elena mentioned they would be worth money and would be great to put in a historic museum. She sat at the desk while Thomas was in the other room. Lucille kept her distance. Still Thomas was watching her carefully. He hated how she wouldn't admit to him about trying to poison Elena.

His heart was set on Elena. Whatever type of love he had for his sister was very little. He had allowed her to run his life for so long. Now it has got to the point to where he hated himself for allowing her to make most of the decisions.

"Thomas," Elena called out to him. He set his book down coming into the room.

"Figure anything out yet?" he asked her.

"When I was behind the door that night. I noticed a ray of light. There has been weird things happening around here. Some think it has to do with meteors hitting the sky. Tell me what happened." Elena got out of her chair walking over to him. Thomas knew he couldn't lie to her.

"I was near by when the light hit us. Lucille was so infatuated by it. Then when it hit her I tried to moving her out of the way. Instead it hit both of us. Then all of a sudden we were like this. Lucille believed we were hit by some sort of sorcery.

"I think it is energy. When ghost want to create some sort of phenomenon, it takes energy from a power source draining it. Maybe that's what you did and didn't know it," Elena looked into his eyes.

"You have very interesting theories my dear." he wrapped his arms around her.

"Anything that will lead you one step closer to getting you out of this. I'm not much for spells or things like that. I do believe that some sort of energy could have made you like you are." Thomas leaned in kissing her cheek.

"They never told me women were smart in this era."

"Not all of them. Try not to get too ahead of yourself," she reminded him. Thomas wanted nothing more than to have her by his side. Even if she wasn't like Edith, it didn't stop him from loving her. No woman has went out of her way for him before.

"I'm ready to leave this place," he said holding on to her.

"Come with me. We can see plenty back where I came from." He smiled at her leaning in kissing her lips. This moment lasted a while. Lucille was watching them from a distance. She hated that she was losing her brother. When he would leave, she would be alone. The way he kissed her allowing his hands to wander made her wish she was in her place.

It had almost turned her on seeing too people literally about to rip their close off each other. Things started getting out of control as Thomas lifted her up setting her on the work table. She unbuttoned his shirt that exposed his bare chest. He tugged at her shirt having it come off, slipping it over her head. Elena started working at his pants pulling them completely off leaving him with nothing, but an opened shirt and pants to his knees.

He kept kissing her neck as he literally almost ripped her pants off pulling them down. The bed was next to them. Thomas moved her to the bed. Lucille kept her eyes on them continuing to watch. The way he touched her and caressed her made her jealous. He was naked getting on top of her kissing down her body. His hand felt her wetness between her legs. She moaned at his touch. Slowly, he adjusted himself sliding inside of her. Elena let out a moan. He continued to thrust at a steady pace. "Thomas," she looked at him.

His hand rubbed along her face. "You feel amazing," he said looking in to her eyes.

Either of them seemed to care whatever consequences they would face if there were any. Thomas picked up the pace having their moans fill the room. Lucille was still watching them. Thomas found his release still on top of her. She did soon after. They shifted lying next to each other. "Was this necessary?" Elena asked.

Thomas laughed a little at that holding on to her. "I think we both wanted it."

"I'm guilty," she snickered. They continued to hold on to each other as they laid there. Lucille felt betrayed and disappointment wanting nothing more than to kill Elena. She was to blame from stealing her brother away from her. Her hatred for her had grown.

Thomas heard something forcing him to get out of bed. Elena sat up looking at him then at the door. "What is it?"

"We aren't alone." He got on his clothes. Thomas left the room looking around. The place looked dark. "Lucille," he called out to her.

There was no answer as the halls were quiet. He continued walking slowly. Then all of a sudden something came at him. As it got closer it was Lucille. It pushed him a few feet back from where he was as he landed on the ground. She was in the black mist. "Betrayer." Then it faded away. Thomas got up.

"It is you who had betrayed me. All those years of hell you put me through," he yelled out.

"You seemed to enjoy them," Lucille spoke from distance.

"You're wrong. All those years of manipulating me, making me think you loved me. Instead, I was tricked into your sick perverted games. When I leave I will forget all of it," he said angry. Elena stood in the hallway hearing Thomas. He looked back seeing her looking at him in wonder. There was a history that he neglected to tell her between him and Lucille. It was something that he wanted to forget.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried.

"Lucille, I believe she went into a jealous rage. Come on let's get out of here," Thomas led her back to his room.

"What did she do to you?"

He sighed at that not wanting to tell her. "Something I don't want to remember," he answered her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok here is the next update. Got some time. Reviews are welcome as always..**

Chapter 11, I'll Always Be With You

Elena was busy reading up trying to find out more about the paranormal and their relation to energy. Thomas was out of the room for a while as she sat there reading. Strange noises were coming from the door leading out of the room. As she set her book down, she noticed the outside looked a little dark.

Lucille came in the room eyeing her. Elena looked at her. "I saw you with him," she said keeping her eyes on her.

"What does it matter to you? He can do whatever he wants," Elena said annoyed with her.

"It's because of you that he doesn't want me. Ever since you came here, I knew I lost him. It just takes another woman to look like a spitting image of his lost love doesn't it?" Her tone was hateful towards her. She had a knife holding it behind her back.

"I'm not her ok? I can't help who your brother falls for. That's not my problem. I'll be damn sure to get him out of here." she said aggravated with her.

"You think you can figure it out that easily?" she questioned her.

"What I think is not your business." Elena glared at her.

"Did you even know that Thomas and I were lovers. The way he held me and told me he loved me. He had no one else but me. I was all he ever wanted. Not some stupid child," she said insulting her. Elena ignored her trying to go back to her work. Lucille took out her knife trying to stab her with it. Elena dodged her causing her to miss. Lucille went at her again trying to attack her. She grabbed her arm with the knife trying to get it from her.

Thomas came into the room grabbing his sister pulling Lucille away from her. "Stay away from her," he said holding her back.

Lucille got out of his grasp still holding the knife in her hands. "Do you even know what shes doing to you?" she raised her voice at him.

"Enough of this non sense. Give me the knife," Thomas said coming up to her. Instead she stabbed him in the chest leaving him there. Elena rushed over to help him up.

"Thomas." Elena panicked as she held on to him. He pulled the knife out holding on to it. As he looked at it, there was no blood and the wound healed.

"You're ok," she said surprised.

"Yes, despite the pain it healed me." he looked at her.

"Lucille is trying to kill me. Just because you can heal yourself doesn't mean I can. I guess that justifies you're not completely alive.

"I won't let her harm you. I promise," he said rubbing his hand along her face.

"I don't know what's going to happen. If I don't survive this and I can find a way to give you that second chance. Promise me that you'll live," she took his hand.

"Not without you. I couldn't bare loosing another." Thomas took her hands in his pulling her close.

The thought of loosing her made him want to fight more to keep her alive. He had already lost so much already. The last thing he wanted was to lose her. Thomas didn't want to be alone wanting nothing more than to have Elena by his side. It was his chance to have a family and live a normal life.

"I'm not afraid. No matter what happens. I just want to get you out of here." Tears filled her eyes a little. He leaned in kissing her lips a moment.

"If you save me. I would have no one to share my life with. You're the one I want to share everything with. There's no one else I would want more. Just because i've been given that chance I want you with me." He held her looking into her eyes.

"Thomas, please." He put a finger over her mouth to silence her.

"If you would have been around in my time. You would have already been my wife."

"You already had a wife. Remember?" she reminded him.

"She's not you," he whispered in her ear. The way he spoke to her gave her goosebumps. He was so charming yet so dangerous due to his past.

"I've heard that one before." His eyes were on her as he held her. Nothing else seemed to matter. It was just her.

"I would like nothing more than to hold you close and be inside you. No woman has made me feel the way you do. I could make love to you for hours." His words caused her to tremble. Thomas lusted for her wanting her. The way she felt to him made him want more.

"Don't tempt me," she said looking at him. He smiled at that a little leaning in kissing her lips. This lasted a long time until she pulled back. Thomas looked up seeing Lucille staring at him. He would have to figure out a way to keep his sister out of the way.

"We should get back to work," she looked at him.

"You're right. Let's go," Thomas said leading her to the room. With Lucille around he was afraid to leave Elena's side fearing her safety.

This place did give Elena the creeps. Thomas handed her a cup of tea. Elena wasn't much for tea, but drank it anyway. She set it off to the side as she continued to read. "Elena," she heard a voice behind her.

She turned around to look. Thomas watched her in wonder. Apparently, there was another ghost here that knew her. "Sam?" she spoke.

Whatever she heard had gone away. She wondered if Sam would be here. There was no telling for sure. "Thomas," she heard another voice.

"Edith," he spoke.

"I don't think it's her. They must be fooling you." Thomas took a step forward looking around.

"I don't think so. I can tell it's her." As he left the room memorized. Elena followed him cautiously. Thomas stopped with tears in his eyes. Then whatever he had seen or heard went away. He turned to look at Elena.

"It was her. She came to say she was sorry and that she was with Alan. I thought it would hurt me, but it didn't. I'm glad she found him. She deserved to be happy," he looked at Elena.

"So do you." Thomas took her hand in his looking into her eyes. "Hopefully, it will be with you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Short chapter again guys... Got alot going on and will update when I can. It's better than nothing I say :) Reviews are always welcome.**

Chapter 12, I'll Always Be With You

Elena was sitting in a room up high. The window was open as she continued to read her book. Today, she took a break from figuring things out. Thomas came into the room seeing her sitting on the ledge. It worried him a little seeing her sitting there the way she was. If she wasn't careful, he knew she could hurt herself.

"Be careful," he said concerned for her safety. She looked up at him seeing him standing in front of her.

"I'm fine. I like high places. I guess you say I am a bit of a risk taker." Still it made him nervous seeing her so close to the ledge. Elena didn't let heights scare her much. If anything she started making him feel uncomfortable about sitting there.

"Darling please move from there," Thomas said worried.

"I'm going to fall oh no," she continued to tease him. He immediately grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. Her teasing him wasn't helping him at all. His lips went over hers a moment as he kissed her.

"Please, now isn't the time to play around. I've been through so much. The thought of losing you kills me," he said calmly. Thomas was still holding on to her as he looked at her. She looked so beautiful in from of him.

Elena would leave and go to the house near by to shower. The water for the tub quit working. Thomas would be at the door waiting for her. He would greet her with a kiss embracing her in his arms. They looked into each other's eyes a moment as he pulled back from kissing her. "Not once would I have thought to have feelings for someone who is part living," she looked into his eyes.

"With you here made me learn how to love someone again." He rubbed his hand along her face. Their moment was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Thomas stayed there while Elena went up to the door to answer it. As she opened the door she recognized them as her friends from the paranormal research team.

"Guys How did you find me?" she asked surprised.

"Easy we asked around. Long time no see," One of them hugged her.

"Thomas, these are some friends who use to work with me when I researched the paranormal. Maybe they can help out," she offered.

He shook their hands as they walked up to them. "This is Tyler, the one in the dark eyes is Chase and the last one is Mike," she introduced him to them.

"Help you with what?" Tyler asked her.

"Let's just say if I tell you it may sound a little unbelievable. Thomas is a ghost partially and we need to figure out how to bring him back." They looked at her in disbelief. It was something she would expect from them. If they stayed here with her they would find out for themselves.

"It is true," Thomas Spoke.

"Let them figure it out," she looked at him.

Lucille noticed more people in their home. It gave her many ideas on what she could do. They set up their equipment. Thomas was impressed by all the stuff we had now a days. Elena led Thomas alone in a room to talk.

"Maybe they can help you. Just trust them," she looked at him.

"Is this necessary?" he wondered.

"Yes, I trust them. They are very superstitious. I won't let them hurt you." she assured him.

"They seem harmless." he leaned in kissing her cheek.

"That's because they are. Then we can leave here and you can be free." He pulled her into a hug holding her. Thomas decided to give them a chance and trust them. He trusted Elena's judgement. They heard one of them talking to Lucille. She seemed very calm and welcoming just like she was with Elena.

"I don't trust her," Thomas said worried.

"Maybe we should warn them."

"We will wait until she leaves them alone." Elena let him go to peak from the doorway. Thomas stood there watching her with ease. He was confident that she would get him out of here. As far as his sister, he would just leave her there. Everything about her made him angry at her and himself.

He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't worry love, I will make them aware of my sister." She turned to face him.

"That's what i'm worried about," she sighed. Elena knew how they were around women. They were like your every typical guy interested in women. She would hate to see one of them get hurt or in this case end up dead. Lucille was very vulnerable to kill anyone right now. Especially after seeing her brother sleeping with another woman other than herself.

Thomas came back out of the room holding Elena's hand in his. Lucille noticed immediately. "Leave these men alone. They are no importance to you," Thomas looked at Lucille.

She disappeared in a black mist leaving the room. The guys looked a little shocked on what just happened. "What the hell was that?" One of them asked.

"I told you there are ghosts here. I wasn't lying." Elena said trying to explain.

"She seemed so alive and real," Tyler came up to them.

"Exactly. Just like him," she looked up at Thomas. Still a little skeptical, they took her word for it. She had a feeling after staying here a while they would learn the truth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright here is the next chapter and to answer the question from the reviewer yes it's 2015. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for the follows and favs.**

Chapter 13, I'll Always Be With You

Having the guys around was a weight lifted off Elena's shoulders. They were all very trusting and nice to Thomas. That had shown him that he could trust them as well. He did tell them to watch out for his sister. Two of them seemed to listen except for Michael. As they were working, she would be standing there talking to him. Michael was very good looking with his greenish eyes and dark brown hair. He seemed to be a little intrigued by her.

Lucille seemed to be impressed with his looks and his body. He was built wearing a grey t-shirt filling his muscles out nicely. Tyler was showing Thomas things that they had. Elena was on the laptop trying to connect to the internet. She looked over at them seeing how close he was to Lucille.

Their actions didn't seem to effect Thomas at all. His arm went around her pulling her close. "You are so sexy," he said flirting with her. Elena shook her head at him not believing what she was hearing. It was like she put him under some sort of trance. Thomas looked up noticing what was going on. He had a feeling Lucille wanted him for her sexual frustrations. She was just like him at the moment. Being either a ghost or partially alive.

"I'll see you in a while," Lucille said kissing his cheek walking away. Mike continued to watch her as she left him. Elena picked up a crumbled piece of paper throwing it at him.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said annoyed with what was going in between them.

He's whipped what do you expect," Chase snickered at him.

"Shut the hell up," Michael said annoyed with him.

"What? You haven't gotten any in a while. What do you expect?" Chase kept giving him trouble. Both Tyler and Thomas looked up at them.

"Guys knock it off," Tyler said annoyed. Michael got out of his chair heading elsewhere. Everyone watched him leave them in the front foyer. Elena went after him trying to catch up. He quickly headed down a hallway.

"Michael wait," Elena yelled after him.

He didn't seem to listen as he stopped going into a room. Eventually Elena caught up to him looking into the room. She noticed Lucille was in the room and the door slammed in front of her locking. There was a dark entity forming in front of her. It had two red eyes looking directly at her. She ran as it chased after her down the hallway.

She fell tripping over the uneven flooring. It slowly approached her as she tried backing away from it. It looked her in the eyes. She was shaking scared to death that it was going to attack her. "Elena," she heard Thomas's voice.

As she looked back turning to try to look for him, it disappeared. She slowly moved leaning against the wall relieved that it had left her. Thomas came towards her seeing her sitting on the ground. He kneeled down next to her seeing her frightened. "Tell me what happened?" he asked her.

"Michael ran down the hallway into a room. The door shut on me and some black ghost with red eyes tried going after me. She's got him Thomas," she panicked.

"Calm down love. Show me where he is." She started to stand up. Thomas helped her up. His hand went in hers as she lead him down the hallway. They made their way to the door that shut on her. There was a hole to where you could see in the room. They were naked on the bed as he was on top of Lucille. Both of them could hear their moans as he kept thrusting on top of her. "Leave them," Thomas said leading her away from the room.

They continued to walk until she stopped him. "That doesn't bother you does it?" she wondered.

"No it doesn't." he kissed the top of her head. After they went in Thomas's room, they shut the door to have some privacy.

"Shes using him," Elena said worried.

"I know. Time has changed her. It seems like with me avoiding her has consumed who she was before." Thomas came up to her taking her hands in his.

"She is your sister. You need to try to stop this. As long as you try to show any remorse for her. Maybe she will hold off and not kill. I know you don't want to do this, but I can't have my friends killed," Thomas knew he didn't want to do this, but he would it for Elena and keep her friends alive.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Love her again. Even if it means you have to be intimate with her." Elena said with tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this. Not to you."

"Do the right thing. I will do what I can to get you out." she said hating this idea. This would probably be the only way she could keep her friends alive. As long as Lucille was assured that Thomas still had some sort of interest in her she would stop.

"Last time I did the right thing I ended up dead," he looked at her.

"Maybe because you did the right thing could be the reason why your here." He wrapped his arms around her holding on to her. Elena needed all the help she could get.

"Just do one thing for me." he said looking at her.

"What's that?"

"Kiss me." She took a few steps forward leaning in to kiss him. This lasted a long time as he held her in his arms. He expressed every feeling as he kissed her. Thomas loved her more than anything. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. In this case, if he didn't try to rekindle things with his sister. She would end up killing everyone.

Elena pulled back looking into his eyes. "We cant be together like this anymore. If Lucille sees it, this will drive her mad. Have her agree to let us stay here as long as we are not harmed. We will continue working to figure out how to save you. This is killing me, but we both have to be strong." Elena said holding back tears.

Thomas didn't want to do this. He wanted nothing more than to just forget this and keep Elena by his side. He knew she needed the help by keeping them alive. Thomas would make amends with his sister. This hurt him more than ever, but he respected her decision.

"I'll do it." he finally spoke. Still Thomas wasn't sure if he wanted to let her go so easily. She was someone that gave him a chance at happiness. He had already lost the one he loved and he didn't want to lose Elena. She kissed his cheek a moment. He smiled a little at her before walking out the door. Thomas would wait for his sister and try to do what he could to keep everyone alive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think :)**

Chapter 14, I'll Always Be With You

Thomas waited for his sister to come out of her room. Within the hour she was dressed as she opened the door. As much as he dreaded doing this, he did it for Elena. Lucille saw him standing there. She gave him a blank stare as he watched her. "My dear sister, i've made a mistake. You are the only one that I could ever love," he took her hand in his.

"You have done nothing, but hurt me. Why should I believe you?" Lucille wasn't for sure if she should trust him or not. He completely ignored her the whole time with Elena here.

"Please, let us go back to what we had when it was just you and I alone," he said acting like he felt hurt. Thomas could only picture himself saying this to Elena. The whole time he felt himself struggling to do this. Luckily, he never faulted once. Lucille hugged him happy that he apologized.

"I could have two lovers," she whispered in his ear. He grabbed her forcefully leaning her against the wall.

"No, you are mine. This will end." His tone changed to possessive.

"That's the brother I remember," she pushed his hair out of his face. He heard the piano being tampered with out front. Lucille followed him to the front seeing a couple of the guys messing with it. Elena came through the door wearing a white sweater and long jeans. Her hair was down. Thomas couldn't help but look. She looked like an angel coming through the door. "So they tell me you minored in theater?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, writing was my major. Doing the paranormal thing was more of a fun thing for me," she explained to tyler.

Tyler was being a little flirtatious towards Elena. It made Thomas somewhat jealous. Elena looked over seeing Thomas watching her. She approached both Thomas and Lucille. "This is the way it's suppose to be," she looked at them.

"Good," Lucille looked at her calmly.

"I'll do my part and try to figure things out." she sighed.

"There is a party tonight. Do join us," Lucille offered.

"Sure, " Tyler said standing next to Elena.

They all left each other while everyone got ready for the dance. It was a dance near by for the town. There was a flyer that Lucille had. It was formal. Elena got a long black dress. It was sleeveless and silk. She left her hair down curling it some. She sat on the couch feeling down with the whole situation with Thomas. She knew she loved him, but it was for the best.

Tyler came into the room seeing her sitting on the couch. He had a tux on. "You look amazing," he said taking her hand in his.

"Thanks, I wish I felt it."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been with Thomas for a while. He's a great guy and because of the circumstances we can't be together. I promised him that I would help him. He's no different from his sister."

"I read about him. Thomas Sharpe is his name. I looked up some of the history. The things he had done was nuts. His sister poisoned and murdered his wives. They were together. How in the hell is that normal?" he wondered.

"It's him and something brought them back. He really did fall in with the next wife that he did married. It drove his sister mad and she killed him. Her name was Edith." Tyler scooted next to her wrapping an arm around her.

"It could be someone that is acting like them."

"No, it's him. I've seen so many things happen in that house." Tyler still felt a little skeptical about all of this. He was aware of the history. They had left the place they were staying at heading to the party. Tyler had her things go with them. When they arrived the place was decorated beautifully. There were chandeliers everywhere. The tables were decorated with a very elegant center piece.

There was a large crowd of people everywhere. They sat and ate. Elena looked for Thomas not finding him anywhere. Then as the lights dimmed, Thomas and Lucille were the last to come in. He was dressed more modern wearing a tux. People were getting up to dance. Lucille wandered elsewhere. Thomas noticed Elena as she stood there seeing him coming towards her. He came over to her offering his hand. She took it as he kissed it.

"You look beautiful," he looked at her with loving eyes.

"You look nice as well." He escorted her to the dance floor. There was a slow song that came on and they danced close together. Not once did he take his eyes off her.

"This is all too familiar to me. This was like the moment that I fell in love with Edith except the times were different," he spoke.

"I wondered what took so long. I guess you were busy rekindling your relationship with your sister," Elena said a little jealous.

"Nothing happened. I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't," he said keeping his voice down.

"There's nothing stopping you Thomas. I told you to try to work things out." When the song ended he guided her into a more quieter area to talk.

"That night when we were alone was the happiest moment i've had in a long time." She knew he meant it, but he was making this difficult.

"More like your sister was spying on us." Elena was annoyed trying to walk away from him. He grabbed her hand pulling her towards him.

"I've lost and given up on so much. This time I won't give up on you. I don't give a damn about anyone, but you. We can figure this out and run away from this place." Elena had tears in her eyes as she listened to what he was telling her. She loved him more than anything, but it was a risk she didn't want to take.

"I can't Thomas. Please just stick with the plan. Lucille is coming our way," she said moving away from him.

"What's going on?" Lucille asked him. Thomas had a hurt look in his eyes as he looked at Elena.

"Nothing, as long as they stay. None of them will be harmed. Understood?" he looked at Lucille.

"Fine."

"Whatever happened between us is done," Thomas said to Elena.

"Fine," she looked at him holding back tears.

"Everything that happened to us meant nothing. You will never compare to her." All this was an act from Thomas so Lucille wouldn't think otherwise. He hated hurting her. Lucille walked away chatting with someone. Elena walked away with tears in her eyes. Thomas leaned against the wall feeling worse that he hurt her.

"Hey what's going on?" Tyler came up to him.

"I hurt the woman I love."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come with me and I will tell you everything." Thomas led him with him to talk. Chase stayed with Elena while they left. Maybe Tyler could be some help to him.


	15. Chapter 15

**I got another chapter up. This will be a long term fic.**

Chapter 15, I'll Always Be With You

Elena was staying at a near by hotel. She had already changed out of her clothes sitting on the bed crying to herself. Everything was so stressful. She was alone and the guys were still out. Michael was no where to be found which worried her. The door opened. Tyler and Thomas came in the door seeing her sitting on the bed. She looked at her friend and said nothing to Thomas.

It killed him to see her like this. Tyler sat beside her handing her a kleenex. She took it from him wiping her eyes. "What is he doing here?" she asked Tyler.

"He told me everything. All of this was your idea." he said a little surprised.

"I'm doing it to protect you. Thomas can't leave too far from his house. I need all the help I can get and if his sister knew, she would kill all of you." Her tone was very worrisome.

"You don't have to we can protect ourselves. I already called Chase telling him what was going on. Was there any sign of Michael?" Tyler assured her.

"I haven't seen him. Ever since he went with to Lucille, he's been gone." Thomas approached her with a worried look in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He put his hand over Elena's squeezing it a little.

"You did what you had to do. You shouldn't be here." Elena took her hand away from him as she turned her attention towards the T.V. Tyler left them alone so they could talk.

"Elena look at me," he said turning her head to look at him.

"What do you want from me?" She got up pacing around the room. Thomas stopped her holding on to her arms.

"I want you." His hand rubbed along her face.

"I don't want history to repeat itself. Times are so different now than what you're use to." His arms wrapped around her waist

"I don't care about that. The hell with this plan. Let her get angry. "Marry me," he asked her meaning every word.

"Thomas this isn't the eighteen hundreds," she hesitated.

"I don't care. I have confidence in us and you getting me out of this. I told you before that you would have already been my wife seeing what I know now. I will take care of you and love you. I want to do things the right way. Have a family."

He pulled out the red ring that Edith once wore. "I don't know. Now isn't the time. Not with what's going on." Thomas sighed at that agreeing. Either way, he would marry her. This wouldn't stop him at all. Tyler opened the door while Thomas put the ring in his pocket. "We can't find Michael." he said worried.

"Lucille must have hidden the body." Thomas said looking at him.

"I'll go find Chase." Tyler said leaving. Elena got her shoes on ready to walk out the door. Thomas stopped her a moment leaning in kissing her deeply. This moment lasted a while until one of them pulled back.

"What about sticking with the plan?"

"No. I refuse to go through with it." he said rubbing his hand along her face. Both of them left the hotel room, heading back to the house. It wasn't a long walking distance at all. His hand was in hers as they saw both Tyler and Chase at the door. Thomas opened it as they walked in. He remembered what room Michael and Lucille were in. Both of the guys followed behind alert and cautious.

As they kept walking, a black mist slowly appeared in front of them. Thomas stopped not sure which ghost this was. It started heading for Elena. Thomas started going after it. Before he could catch up to it, the mist disappeared. He went to the door opening it. The bed was unmade with bed sheets scattered everywhere. Elena walked around stepping into something on the ground. As she looked down, there was a trail of blood leading to the bathroom.

She went to the door opening it finding Michael on the floor by the toilet throwing up blood. "Guys he's ok. He needs a doctor," she yelled for them.

"Let's get him out of here," Tyler said helping him up. Both men helped him up having him walk with them.

"You guys go. I'll stay here," Elena looked at them.

"Come on." Tyler looked at her.

"I got her you two go," Thomas looked at them.

They went down the hallway quickly, getting their friend out of the house. Thomas looked into her eyes as he held her hands in his. "You know this may take some time to figure this all out. I had my stuff moved out here. When I said I wasn't going to leave you. I meant it." Elena looked at him.

"I know."

"Tell me why Thomas. Why her?" Lucille said coming into the room upset.

"I've known nothing more except for being sheltered up here. It's time for me to move on," he said calmly.

"No, what about what we had? I can't be without you. If I have to make you stay here and be miserable with me then so be it," she said angry.

"Maybe it is you who is miserable." She started charging towards him. He grabbed her holding on to her.

"There is no more us. I love you, but it's not the same. It is the love that you have for family."

"No," she shoved him away leaving them alone in the room. This gave Thomas no choice, but to keep a close eye on his sister.

He led Elena to his room. She sat on the couch and Thomas sat beside her. "Be honest, how many women did you marry?" Elena wondered.

He sat back on the couch remembering what he had done. "Four times. The first three were for money. We were poor. The money was to support my inventions along with ourselves. I feel nothing but guilt for I have done. Edith became a victim as well," he explained.

"Did you love any of them?"

"Only Edith." She noticed that he seemed comfortable answering her questions.

"What about Lucille?"

"What about her? I promised her I wouldn't fall in love. It just happened. I realized that I didn't love her the way she wanted me to. The kind of love I wanted, I realized I could have gotten from Edith. I've chosen not to have any sort of relationship with Lucille anymore."

"You can't help who you love sometimes. Maybe she is having a tough time dealing with the fact that you don't want her like that anymore. As for myself, I've dated here and there. My father is from England and my mother is from America. I have a couple of brothers. It amazes my parents that I was always the adventurous type." Thomas listened attentively. His hand went in hers.

"There had been trespassers that would come here. I would scare them off. Then when I saw you. It felt like Edith had come back somehow. I never thought you would have that much effect on me."

"I know." She shifted her body lying in his lap as he looked down at her. He rubbed his hand along her forehead caressing it. They gazed into each other's eyes. Thomas looked forward to being with her. There was more to life than what he had been accustomed to. Hopefully, he would get what he always wanted. To start over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok I'm back. Here is the next update. SMUT in this you have been warned. Scroll past it if you don't like it...As I said before there will be SMUT throughout this story. Not every chapter...**

Chapter 16, I'll Always Be With You

Elena was reading through some books. Thomas was fiddling with one of his many inventions. Lucille stayed away leaving them alone. She hasn't spoken to Thomas in a few days. It worried him seeing she hasn't been around. Elena's safety was important to him. Lucile's actions have been very abrupt towards the both of them since Elena had been here.

Luckily she had left everyone else alone. Thomas had them come at a certain time and leave for their safety. Times had changed and he was getting use to how thing worked. Elena's friends had shown him different things that had changed in today's world.

Elena looked up seeing Thomas looking down at her. She set her stuff down. His hand took hers as he kissed it. "You should rest,". He looked at her.

"I know. This is getting more difficult that I thought. I just want to get you out of this," she sighed. He sat beside her having her look into his eyes. The way he looked made her a little nervous. Thomas was always so kind and gentle with her. He was like the man that every girl wanted in this time. Sweet, kind, and very charming.

"I have faith in you. I know you can do this." His words were so comforting. She leaned on kissing him deeply on the lips. This moment lasted a while as his hands started to wander. She started unbuttoning his shirt exposing his chest as they were kissing. Elena pulled away breathing heavily. "The door," she looked at him.

He got up shutting it and locked it. Then made his way towards her kissing her deeply on the lips. As they kissed they knocked off a couple of the books on the bed. He removed the rest of is shirt tossing it aside. His hands started tugging at her shirt as he pulled it over her head throwing it on the floor. He started kissing her neck as he was on top of her.

Her hands moved to his pants pulling them down exposing him completely to her. He removed her pants as well moving them down to her ankles. She kicked them off. The only thing she had on was her bra. That too was removed. Thomas kissed down to her stomach going between her legs. She let out a moan as he kept going. They shifted having her on top. She kissed his lips holding him. He slid himself inside her from underneath.

She rode him at a steady pace hearing his moans. No words were spoken at the moment just their moans filled the room. As she picked up the pace, Thomas flipped her over getting on top leaving soft kisses down her neck. He started thrusting while kissing her deeply. This time he didn't care if his sister was watching. They made love to each other giving it their all, meeting their every need. Things started getting intense as he thrusted harder feeling the best pleasure he had ever felt.

This moment seemed to have lasted forever. He made himself one with her. After a good period he found his release. She followed soon after. They laid close together looking into each other's eyes. "I have enough money to support us. We can see the world," he said holding her.

"What if I can't get you out of this? Then what? I don't want to leave you,". Elena said worried.

"I don't want to keep you from living."

"You're not. If there is no other way, then I'll stay with you. I can get a job here. I'm not going to leave you." His lips went over hers kissing her a moment.

"You are just like her. You don't give up easily do you?" Thomas asked looking into her eyes.

"I guess not." Elena's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"It's Tyler, Chase is alright. I had some time to get on the Internet. I read stuff about phenomenons. I'll be there soon. Chase will be alright by himself for a while."

"Alright, see you in a bit," Elena said hanging up. They both got up getting dressed.

"What's going on?"

"Tyler is on his way." Elena got her shoes on opening the door. Thomas just had on his white shirt with his pants and shoes. She walked out of the room hearing strange noises. Appearing behind her was Michael's ghost. Elena slowly turned around jumping back seeing Michael standing there. She started panicking. "Lucille," Elena yelled for her.

There was no answer. Only the ghost of Michael standing there watching her. Thomas came out of the room noticing the figure that was standing there. "You did this didn't you. Only because you couldn't have your way," Elena said yelling.

Thomas went up to her trying to calm her down. "It's ok I'm here," he said holding her.

"Where is she?"

"Probably hiding. Going after her won't do you any good," he said holding her. After a good period, there was a knock at the door. Thomas followed her. He opened the door seeing Tyler standing there.

"Did you find Michael?" He asked her. She stepped out of the way allowing Tyler to see the ghost of his friend. He slowly approached it as it watched him come closer. "I'm so sorry," Tyler said feeling terrible. The figured faded away leaving him standing there alone. "Come on let's talk," Thomas said leading him to the sitting area.

area.

Tyler silently followed as they sat down. Thomas started the fire. Elena noticed he couldn't speak right now. "It's ok take your time," Elena said being understanding.

"At first, I didn't want to believe that any of this was real. Now I realize this is more real than I could have ever thought it would be. If people knew how to bring people back like this. It would be crazy," he spoke.

"There would be too many people on this earth. Besides it only works here for some reason. This isn't like your type of thing to bring people back from the dead. Something happened."

"That's what I want to talk to both you about." Tyler looked at them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next update. Reviews are welcome.**

Chapter 17, I'll Always Be With You

Tyler sat there a moment thinking. Everything seemed so complicated at the moment. Elena was figuring that they couldn't completely rely on books. Tyler started feeling a little reluctant about the whole thing. Thomas had his hand over hers. He looked over at her a moment kissing her briefly on the cheek. The way he felt since they made love was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Thomas could picture her as his wife and lover.

She was all he needed. His love for her was deep. As time past many of his views have changed. "You told me that you saw a blue light. Where did it come from?" Elena asked him.

"It was something out of the sky." He looked at her.

"Now you're talking crazy? What is this? "The Twilight Zone." Tyler snickered a little.

"Anything is possible. There have been reports of strange things happening lately. Thomas must have experienced whatever it was. How else would he be able to be like this?" Elena questioned Tyler.

"Great, so now we're being being brought back by aliens," Tyler couldn't believe this one bit. Thomas thought it was a good theory.

"No matter how crazy it sounds, we have to sort all our options out." Elena advised him.

"She's right, I have no reason to doubt her judgement," Thomas spoke.

"Whatever," Tyler shrugged.

"I remember seeing the light. Thomas tried moving me out of the way and it hit us." Lucille said walking toward us. Tyler watched her carefully as she approach them. She had a knife behind her back. Elena stood up walking up to her.

"I know we haven't had a good start, but if you can get your second chance as well. You can live and move on." She took out the knife trying to attack her with it. Tyler grabbed Elena trying to keep her away from Lucille. She managed to scratch Elena on her side. Thomas grabbed her taking the knife tossing it aside.

"Get a hold of yourself," Thomas said keeping her still.

"This is her fault you're this way. You don't love me anymore." Lucille said yelling at Thomas.

"That's not true. I love you, but not the way you want me to. Please listening to me, we can be free and still be together." He tried pleading with her. Tyler helped Elena on the couch while Thomas was trying to calm Lucille down.

"Let me go. Just leave me alone." Lucille got out of his grasp walking away. Thomas knew her jealousy was starting to take hold of her. He feared that she would drive herself mad killing anyone or anything who got in her way. Then his attention was over to Elena. He went over to her seeing her bleeding some from her side. "Is it bad?" He asked Tyler.

"No just a scratch. Got any bandages?" Tyler asked him. Thomas got up to get something to clean it with and a bandage. Within a few minutes, he cleaned it off and put a bandage over it.

"I think she wants me dead," Elena looked at Thomas.

"You won't be harmed. I promise," he assured her. Elena stood up doubting that. If Lucille killed her she knew Thomas would lose her.

"Lucille is just like you. She can still kill me." Elena reminded him.

"I'll do whatever I can to protect you love. You have given me a reason to have hope." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in a hug. He continued to hold on to her as he pulled back to look at her.

"I want you to come with me," Elena said rubbing her hand along his face. Forgetting Tyler was there, they both kissed a moment. Tyler cleared his throat getting their attention. They stopped looking at him.

"I'll see if I can find anything on what happened. Now I have something I can refer to."

"Like what?"

"Space." He answered Elena.

Tyler left them alone for now. Elena turned her attention towards Thomas. "Now what?"

"I'll keep an eye on Lucille." He said leaning in kissing her cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be alright. There is no telling on what she's up to next."Thomas noticed the worried look on her face. "When this is all over. We can leave this place. I can start over and we can have each other.

Lucille heard every word. She had already turned into someone with a jealous rage. All she wanted was to be in Elena's place right now. Tears were filling her eyes seeing how much Thomas has changed. She felt alone without him. It still wouldn't stop her from trying to kill Elena.

Thomas left Elena alone in his room for a moment. She opened the drawer finding some old pictures of him and his previous wives. There was an old what looked like a tape player. Then there was a large film looking thing that it went in. Lucille came into the room seeing Elena fiddling with it.

"What do you want? You have a lot of nerve seeing you tried killing me." She snapped at her. Lucille smiled a little sticking it in the player. She hit what looked like the play button. "Thomas, I want to know if you love me. You were so affectionate with me at first, but now your so distant. I want you to say you love me," she heard the girl crying.

"I have nothing to say." she heard his voice. The woman continued crying until Lucille turned it off.

"You see, Thomas could never truly love anyone. They were all for show." Lucille said putting the stuff away.

"You killed them. Every single one of them." Elena said disgusted with her.

"Are you sure he is not just using you for his own needs?" Lucille came up behind her whispering in her ear. "He doesn't love you. This is all just an infatuation."

"You're lying," Elena started to tear up.

"Am I?" She left her alone in the room. Thomas came in seeing her sitting there in tears.

"What happened?" He asked worried. Elena had realized that he had not told her that he loved her. Was what Lucille said the truth?

"I need to know the truth." Elena said with tears in her eyes. The woman crying was on her mind when Thomas didn't answer her.

"Anything."

"Did you admit to Edith that you loved her?"

"No, not entirely."

"I just want to hear you say that you love me and mean it. Tell me that this isn't just some infatuation." Thomas looked into her eyes remembering the woman who had said that to him in the past. All he could feel was guilty for not telling them the truth. He rubbed his hand along her face with his head butting over hers. "Please, I need to know," she whispered. Thomas knew this time he would have to tell her the truth.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the nice review. Everything I get is appreciated. First post for the new year.**

Chapter 18, I'll Always Be With You

Thomas knew he loved her more than anything. Still his past haunted him with all the women asking him the question that Elena had asked him. He gave himself completely to her. There was nothing denying what he felt. Before he could answer, Tyler came into their room. Both of them looked over at him. He sat next to Elena hugging her from behind.

"So I think I got it." He said letting her go.

"Ok." Elena looked at him.

"There has been some asteroids that have been reported falling out of the sky. When they hit, there has been damage caused to homes and other places. Maybe they send off some sort of energy."

"That doesn't explain what I saw. There were no asteroids when I saw the blue light. I think it goes beyond us," Elena sighed.

"It was worth a shot," Tyler shrugged.

Thomas put his hand over Elena's. He noticed how frustrated she was getting with this whole thing. "I'm not going to give up on you," Elena looked at Thomas.

He kissed the top of her head wrapping his arm around her. "I know."

Tyler left them alone, seeing they needed a moment. Her lips went over his kissing him. As gentle as Thomas was towards her, he had an aggressive side as well. Elena pulled back to look at him. He gripped her forcefully looking into her eyes. "Say you're mine. I want to hear it," he said breathing heavily. It was a side of him that she had never seen in him.

"Thomas," she whispered.

"Say it, I want to hear it from your lips," he said seductively.

"I'm your's," Elena whispered back to him. Thomas in some ways was like his sister. He would kill anyone who would come in between him and Elena. All of those years of being controlled by Lucille has driven him this way. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was a killer just like his sister. Thomas tried staying focused on being better than her. Some moments made it difficult.

Elena noticed there was something different in him. It was like a completely different person came out. "Thomas what's wrong?" She asked him.

He kissed her hand as he stayed calm. "All those years of being controlled by my sister has taken the best of me. I'm afraid that I could lose control and hurt you," he said worried.

"You have to learn to control you actions. You're not the monster you're making yourself out to be," Elena said comforting him.

"Sometimes, I'm not so sure."

"Why is it so hard for you to admit that you love me?" Thomas sighed seeing she wouldn't let this go.

"Every day, I hear that in my mind. The women who have died had said that to me many of times. The thought still haunts me. I have failed not telling Edith my feelings."

"Don't dwell on your past. Learn from it and move on. It's not fair to me if you can't learn to see past it." He knew she was right. It wasn't fair to Elena.

"I don't want my past to ruin what I have." His hand brushed along her face.

"Then admit to me that you love me." Thomas wrapped his arms around her.

"Elena I.." Something stopped him noticing her startled by something. Elena felt something stab her from behind. Thomas looked behind her noticing a small knife. Blood started dripping from the back of her shirt.

"Thomas, get help," Elena said wincing in pain.

"Tyler," he yelled. There was no answer. He helped her up walking to the front door. He opened it yelling for help. After a few minutes, someone had heard him. They took Elena immediately to the hospital. Tears filled his eyes as he watched them take her away.

Tyler came walking towards the front. "Thomas." He quickly ran towards him.

Thomas knelt down on his knees not wanting to believe what just happened. Tyler helped him trying to get him to stand. "What happened?" Tyler said concerned.

"She was stabbed. They took her to the hospital," he said upset.

"Hey it's ok. You got help." Lucille stood in front of the door watching. Thomas looked up as anger filled within him. He got up pacing quickly towards her. He grabbed her slamming her against the wall.

"You did this didn't you," he raised his voice at her. His grip held her tightly against the wall.

"It's been along time since you touched me," she looked at him not admitting what she did. Him holding her didn't seem to phase her at all.

"You will burn in hell for this. I will make sure of it. If she dies, I will never forgive you," he said still yelling.

"You're love for her is stronger than I thought. Still you have your fear of not admitting it to her. Tell me brother what is holding you back?" She snapped at him.

Thomas let her go leaving her there. She looked back at Tyler half smiling at him walking towards another direction of the house. Tyler followed Thomas to his room. He stopped, noticing him throwing things across the room angry at what happened and at himself. "Dammit," Thomas cursed. He hated himself for not telling Elena what he felt.

There was so much that kept holding him back. Now, he would have to conquer his own fears and doubts. Part of him was damaged emotionally and physically. Tyler came in walking in slowly. Thomas looked up at him. "I can't lose her," he said upset.

"Then don't, the only choice you have is to be stronger and overcome everything. The stronger man you become the better off you will be. Don't let your past ruin what type of person you are now," Tyler said trying to give the best advice he could.

Thomas started looking at Tyler differently since he had been there for the both of them. He considered him as a friend.

"Loving her got her almost killed," he said upset.

"No, Lucille was the one responsible. Don't blame yourself for her actions. Don't let her win."

Thomas took his advice seeing it was useful to him. This time period was much more than he expected. "Can we make it to the hospital?" Thomas asked Tyler.

"Yeah, let's go." Tyler lead him to the hospital. He had to be with Elena. Lucille stood by the window watching them leave. Tears filled her eyes realizing she had forever lost her brother for good.


	19. Chapter 19

**Some smut at the bottom. Reviews are welcome.**

Chapter 19, I'll Always Be With You

Both men made it to the hospital. They waited a while until the doctor had come out. Luckily there was no permanent damage. It only went half way in. Most of the tissue would heal on it's own. Thomas feared when it would be the time that Lucille would kill her and hurt her for good. Elena was lying on her side when they came into the room. Thomas kissed the top of her head facing her. She woke up feeling a little groggy from the anesthetic they gave her.

Tyler saw what type of man Thomas was. He was a man who was loving despite his past. The way he looked at her was nothing but love in his eyes. "Thomas," Elena spoke.

"I'm here darling. You're going to be alright." As long as she was doing well, they would consider her leaving tomorrow. Tyler left the room to check on his friend.

"We will get through this." Elena said tired.

"I know we will. I can imagine what it would be like being just us. You and I alone together with no distractions." Thomas said nicely.

"That would be nice," Elena said yawning. He smiled at her a little as he pushed her hair out of her face. She was so different than Edith, but Thomas loved her strong personality. Even if she looked nothing like Edith. It wouldn't have mattered to him at least not anymore.

He liked that women seemed to do more for themselves compared to his time. Their independence was something he admired. "You should try to get some rest," Thomas said watching her.

"I need to apologize."

"You don't need to. Now please rest," Thomas insisted.

"I'm sorry, I should have been patient instead of being selfish. You've been through a lot. I know in your heart that you do love me. I shouldn't have been so demanding," she looked at him.

He smiled at her appreciating her apology. There were things that she did say that made good valid points. It made him think about things a little more meticulously. She was right when she said in his heart that he did love her. Thomas knew he did. Every moment they spent he cherished like it was his last.

The next morning, she was released. Tyler had her go to their motel that they were staying at to recover. Not once did Thomas leave her side. He didn't care that Lucille was left alone. Tyler would run errands leaving them alone together. Thomas had laid beside her. She looked into his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

This moment lasted a long time until he pulled back breathing heavily. "Thomas,"

"We can't not now," he rubbed his hand along her face. Elena sat up seeing it looked like just a small wound.

"I've had worse," she sighed. The pain didn't seem to bother her that much.

"When?"

"I went rock climbing a couple of years ago with my friend Tyler. I remember slipping and falling being so high up in the air. I scraped my knee pretty badly. Thankfully, I was hooked to him. I was able to stop myself by grabbing on to something." She explained.

"Now I see why you have such a strong spirit. You don't let anything stop you." He looked at her.

"I guess. I just like to go out there and do different things." She scooted close to him laying her head on his shoulder. His arms went around her holding her tight. Tyler barged in with a large book. He put the book in front of them. Elena picked it up reading through it. "What's this?" She looked at it.

I looked up your family history using your first and last name. Then I got the name of your dad along with many who followed. Your last name is Smith and it has Edith's name and her father's name listed as well," he explained.

"It's nice to know what you can do with your time," Elena snickered at him.

"Well she is related to you. She's a distant cousin of yours. It explains why you look like her."

"Were you aware of this?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Not really. No wonder why your sister hates me. Maybe she knew and didn't tell you."

"More like she didn't want history to repeat itself. The only difference is, you didn't marry and the circumstances now are different," Tyler explained.

Chase came into the room. Elena got off the bed greeting him with a hug. He had been out of the hospital for a while. "Where have you been?" She asked hugging him.

"Been going out sight seeing mostly. I'm not really wanting to go back. Not after what happened to me back there."

"I understand." Chase grabbed his jacket leaving quickly. Tyler left with Chase. He wouldn't be back until later in the evening. Elena had his number just in case they needed him.

"I have to go back tonight," Thomas looked at her.

"I'm going with you," Elena replied.

"No, please you're safe here."

"Thomas, I'm coming with you. I can deal with the pain."

"Elena please, I don't want to argue," he tried pleading with her.

"Then don't." Her lips crashed over his as she kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. He let his sexual desires take hold of him. His hands moved down to her pants unbuttoning them pulling everything down. Elena did the same to his allowing them to fall to his knees. Wasting no time he slid into her thrusting deeply in her. A moan had come from his lips as he looked at her. She did what she could to meet his every thrust. Instead he took over filling his every need. Their moans filled the room.

Nothing around them seemed to matter except for each other. Thomas wanted nothing more than for them to just be alone with her having nothing to worry about. He would give her nothing but endless nights of love making if that was what she wanted. No woman had ever made him want it as much a her. He felt her release a couple of times almost sending him over the edge.

It got to the point to where he couldn't hold back any longer. He found his release as he held her close to him. Lucille had never given him much of a chance to be in control. With Elena he loved it. It made him feel more like a man that could satisfy a woman's needs.

Thomas was much stronger than he anticipated. Lucille had him think she was the stronger one of the two. When in reality he was. He hated how much he let Lucille run his life. He remembered hearing her say how weak he was through the years. She never gave him a chance to see what he was capable of. For the first time, he felt no reason to think otherwise. As his confidence was building, he would slowly heal giving himself a chance to move on from his past.

"I don't think I could see myself going back without you," he said lying beside her.

"I feel the same way." He kissed her a moment holding on to her.

"Then we go back together." He knew that Elena was taking a risk going back. It was something that he loved about her. She wouldn't give up on him and he would be there to protect her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the next update.**

Chapter 20, I'll Always Be With You

They returned to the home that evening. Elena followed Thomas through the front door. All seemed quiet as they walked around. The fire place was going. Tyler would meet them there in a bit. There were very few lights besides the fire going. Lucille stared at them as they walked around. She was alone and hated when Thomas would leave her.

Thomas stayed close to Elena. He knew his sister was near by. "Do you mind if I browse?" Elena turned around to look at him.

"Go on ahead." Thomas answered her. She went upstairs by herself while Thomas watched from a distance. Being who he was gave him the ability to be near her within a matter of seconds. The halls were dark. There were several rooms. Elena picked one opening the door. There was a bed and a chandelier above it. All was quiet as she looked around for anything she could find.

There was a book lying on the table. It was a diary. She opened it reading it. _"I am not responsible of my brother now that mother locked us in a room. I have nothing now, but a diary and us alone in a room. She would lock us away for hours until we were obedient enough to come out. The only one I have left is my brother. He is my world and will forever be mine."_

She set the book down looking at other things. On the ground. There was a chain on the ground next to the bed. She picked up the book flipping through pages. _"Now, that we are older we have become lovers. No one knows, not even mother. Thomas loved it when I would tied him in chains, while giving him what he deserved."_

Elena realized it was something that Thomas wanted to forget. She started feeling very distraught about his disturbing past. This was something that Thomas felt mortified by. This would be something he had been longing to forget. Everything that Lucille has done has been written in this diary. She wasn't sure if Thomas was aware of this or not.

"Such good memories were in there. When mother would lock us away. I got a chance to show him what love was." Elena looked up seeing Lucille in front of her.

"What good memories are you talking about? To me it sound like torture." Anna spoke.

"You changed him you know. He's not like the Thomas I remember."

"He's changed even before I came around. It has nothing to do with me. I think it made him grown wiser with time." Elena said trying to stay calm.

"You're wrong." Lucille didn't want to admit she was right. She didn't want to except that Thomas had changed.

"Whatever," Elena said getting up leaving the room. Tyler had shown up. She made her way to the front. Tyler saw Elena come down the stair case. "Where's Thomas?"

"He's around. Let's go." She took his hand leading him elsewhere. They took what looked like an old type of elevator. They got in shutting it moving them down to the lower level. Tyler opened the doors stepping out with Elena following behind. The room was dark. He had two flash lights handing her one.

She went in another direction making her rounds. The place had cobwebs everywhere. Her foot stepped in something. As she looked down, there was a dead rotting corpse underneath her. She jumped back quickly almost causing her to scream. Tyler put his hand over her mouth. He shushed her as they kept walking around.

Everything was so old. There was a small knife on the floor next to the body. Then for some strange reason, she started to see a flash back of Thomas getting stabbed in the cheek by Lucille. It was like he was there telling her what happened in her mind.

"Elena are you alright?" Tyler tried getting her attention as she stood there a moment.

"I'm fine," she looked back at him. Tyler took her hand leading her back to the small man made elevator. They had made it to the main floor. As they made it to the main front. They could hear Thomas and Lucille arguing. He must have tried to convince Lucille otherwise. Both of them quietly snuck up to Thomas's room. "Lucille, please my mind is made up."

Her hand started to wander. She kissed Thomas's neck trying to get him to love her back. Feeling no remorse, Thomas grabbed her keeping his distance. "Lucille, stop it," Thomas scolded. His tone sounded angry with her.

Lucille seemed surprised that Thomas pushed her away. It was something that he rarely did. The most that he had done was raise his voice at her.

"Do you even know why we are really here?" Lucille questioned him.

"No." Before Lucille could try to say anything, Thomas left his room heading to the door where Elena and Tyler were listening in. They quickly moved before Thomas pushed the door opened walking out. Elena slowly walked up to him. He turned around seeing her standing behind him. His expression was more calm when he saw her. It was like she took whatever frustrations he had away.

"Find anything?" He asked her taking her hands in his.

"Not exactly. We still need to walk around the upper level." His hand brushed along her face.

"How do you know that Edith stuck with Alan?"

"She's buried next to him and has taken his last name. I saw her grave."

"What about your body?" Tyler asked him.

"I don't know." Thomas looked at him.

"They say ghosts are spirits when they stick around here. Still it doesn't explain why he is able to touch me without going through me. It's like he is human with powers or something."

"Right, that's were I'm stuck at." Tyler sat on the ground thinking a moment. Lucille left Thomas's room. He lead Elena in is room. She leaned in to kiss a moment. Thomas wrapped both arms around her kissing her. Elena pulled back to look at him. "I wish I knew how you could feel me kiss you."

"I don't know. I just don't want to lose that feeling again." He had the most beautiful blue eyes. The way he looked at her made it obvious why women wanted him. There was something about him that drew them to him. Elena started to understand why. That didn't stop her from cherishing every moment of it.

"There's just one thing that I fear most," Thomas said holding on to her.

"What's that?"

"Losing you."

"I'll get you out of this even if it kills me." His finger raised her chin up having her look at him.

"I know." He smiled at her some leaning in giving her a soft kiss on her lips.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the next update. I've been on a stand still on this one. Real life has been keeping me busy! Reviews are welcome... Thanks for the follows and favs as well.**

Chapter 21, I'll Always Be With You

A few hours had past and Elena awoke from dozing off on the bed. She was alone in the room. It was almost dark outside. Thomas must have went elsewhere allowing her to rest. Something in the shadows started moving. It called her name in a whisper summoning her out of bed. This place was nothing, but full of spirits. Elena figured as the years passed by, more had come through finding their place here.

Neither Thomas or Lucille seemed bothered by that. This place was considered abandoned by the locals who would pass by here. People were always very superstitious about this place, based on what Tyler had told her. As she walked towards the door, there was hardly any light. Thomas was her main focus. If she could get him out of here, he could be free. There was a reflection of the fire burning on the wall as she saw some light.

Thomas was standing against the fireplace staring at the fire. He looked like he had something on his mind. Elena watched him. He sighed to himself in deep thought. "Thomas," she spoke.

He turned to look at her standing there. "Have a nice rest?"

"Yeah, you alright?"

"Never in my mind would I have ever thought I would find love again. Edith came to me. I am a little skeptical about it not sure if it was her."

"I know things may seem very believable around here. Many of them are trying to manipulate you. Just be strong." Elena had read up on how some entities can mess with what's real.

"It seemed so real, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe it."

"They know you're half alive. It's amazing what the supernatural can do if you let them." His lips went over hers a moment kissing her. The way he kissed her made her want to melt in his arms. She pulled back keeping her eyes on him.

"You've done so much for me already. I don't know how I can repay you." His tone was very calm. Thomas did appreciate all that she had done for him. No woman has gone out of their way like she did.

"Just having you here is enough." Tyler texted her letting her know he was on his way back. While they waited, Thomas spent time admiring her stealing a kiss when he could. Elena liked that he wasn't like the men now a days. Thomas devoted every moment he had with her.

Tyler came in shutting the door behind him. Elena walked over to him seeing taking what stuff he had in his hand from him. Thomas noticed all the different things they took out. He was impressed with all the new gadgets they had. A lot of this stuff would have been much help to him back in his time.

The front door opened. They looked over wondering who could be coming here. It was a group of people with their equipment. Three guys and two girls came in. It looked like another group of paranormal researchers. Elena didn't want this to be a public attraction. Little did they know that one person ended up dying here and another injured.

"Hey guys." Tyler spoke.

"We'll look who we have here. This is my team of researchers. One of them found this place and we decided to investigate." A man said walking up to him.

"I don't want this to become a place for the public eye," Elena spoke up.

"What do you mean?" The guy asked.

"People can die in here. This isn't your typical investigation. It's a lot more than that." Elena said worried. They noticed Thomas standing behind her.

"Who's he?" The guy asked her.

"Hello, I'm Thomas," he introduced himself.

"I'm Eric, that is Carl, Sampson, and the girls Jill and Nina," he introduced them. Thomas nodded at them.

"I won't force you guys to leave, but please don't make this a public attraction," Elena begged him.

"We won't I promise," Eric assured her.

"Stay together and watch your back." Thomas watched them walking around with ease.

"Thomas, watch your sister. She will get to them too." Elena whispered to him.

"I will." He kissed her briefly before disappearing elsewhere. Eric came back out to the front seeing both Tyler and Elena looking through some more books.

"Interesting place."

"Yeah well it's not too interesting once you been here. This place has history," Tyler said sitting on the ground.

The wind started blowing some from outside. The house was so old it started making strange noises. Then a large part of the roof got loose falling. Elena looked up and Tyler reacted quick enough pushing Elena out of the way. It hit the ground loud enough for everyone to hear. The others came running to the front wondering what happened.

"What happened?" One of the girls said scared.

"Every thing is fine. A piece of the roof fell." Eric said calmly.

Thomas appeared in the hallway walking out to the front. Tyler helped Elena up. "Thanks," she looked at him.

"Anytime." He smiled at her.

"What happened?" He asked worried.

"A piece of the roof fell and Tyler pushed me out of the way. I'm fine." Thomas pulled her into a hug relieved she wasn't hurt.

"I looked for my sister. There is no sign of her," Thomas said worried.

"She could be hiding. You know how she is."

"I know. I'm beginning to wonder if something is really wrong." As much as Thomas would have liked to get rid of her for good. Lucille was family. He still cared for her after all of the pain and trouble she has caused him. Thomas was healing and it was because of Elena that helped him be a stronger man. He could put his past and pain aside and move on.

"I'll go with you."

"I don't want you getting hurt." He was concerned about her safety. He had seen her go through enough in order to endure anymore.

"I'll be fine. You'll be with me." Elena grabbed batteries putting it into the flash light. "Tyler stay with them. I'm going with Thomas."

"Be careful." He said worried.

"I will." Elena took Thomas's hand as he lead her down the hallway. This place was much bigger than she anticipated. Hopefully, this wouldn't be another trick of Lucille's. Thomas had his doubts about her, but that didn't stop him.

"I'm not sure how she could be on any danger." Elena sighed at this.

"Anything is possible my dear." As they kept walking Lucille was watching them from where she was. She felt nothing but sadness and anger towards Thomas. Thomas has changed and she hated it.


	22. Chapter 22

**I apologize guys. Real life has been keeping me busy... Here is the next update. Reviews are welcome and again I am sorry for the wait.**

Chapter 22, I'll Aways Be With You

Thomas followed Elena through the dark halls of Alderdale. It seemed quiet as they kept walking. Elena held on to the flash light with one hand. Then some odd sound from a distance started getting closer. It sounded like something was hitting the walls. Her arms wrapped around Thomas a little scared. He held on to her as he looked around. "It will be alright," he assured her.

He was use to all the different noises that this place had made. It has changed through the years. After their death, this place became more known to spirits and other entities. Most were lost not knowing where else to go. This was the most different experience Elena had been through. To her, it felt like something out of a movie or fantasy books she has read.

Thomas guided her through the halls. "Something is here that doesn't want us to be." Elena looked back at him.

"Keep going," he insisted. She nodded listening to him. There was a force that she started to feel. It was like it was trying to push her away from where they were going. As it appeared in front of them, two red eyes appeared. The figure made itself visible looking like a demon.

Thomas seemed as if he recognized this particular one. He had only seen this one, but never been this close. It pushed Elena with enough force causing her to hit her head against the wall. Thomas looked over seeing she was still conscious. It got close to him looking into his eyes. "Leave," he demanded.

It stopped a moment staring aggressively before disappearing, leaving them alone. He went over to Elena helping her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why did it leave you?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I have seen that one before." Thomas helped her stand up. As he stood in front of her, a ray of light came their direction. "Thomas behind you," she warned him. Before she could do anything, something knocked her out.

Hours had past and Elena found herself in a bed. She looked around seeing she was in a bed. Lucille came into the room with tea. "Where's Thomas?" Elena said trying to get up.

"No please calm yourself. He is fine," she tried holding her down.

"No, Thomas," she yelled for him. Elena was able to get free from her grasp running out of the room going towards his room. She entered his room seeing him in the bed. He was there lying peacefully. "Thomas wake up," Elena shook him.

Still there was no movement. Lucille came into the room seeing Elena shaking him. "What happened to him?" She questioned her.

"He's fine."

"No Lucille, the truth," she demanded.

"I found both of you lying in the dark hall on the ground. Something happened to my brother and as much as I would have left you. I only did it for his sake," she explained.

"Well at least I know you're not completely heartless." Elena didn't like Lucille after what she had tried to do to her. For now, she respected her for what she done. Her worries were focused on Thomas. Tyler came into the room seeing Thomas lying on he bed.

"What happened?" He asked worried.

"Something hit him," Lucille answered.

"What do you mean something hit him? Tyler asked in disbelief.

"I don't believe you. I heard everything. Thomas told me how much of a liar you became. Lucille folded her arms looking at him in disgust. Elena remained close to Thomas sitting beside him on the bed.

"Tyler, she's not lying. I was there." She assured him. He turned to walked towards Elena wrapping an arm around her showing comfort. Thomas looked peaceful as he laid there.

"Is he dead?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know."

"Check for a pulse." Elena put her hand on his arm squeezing some checking for a pulse. Tyler stayed silent watching her. Then she started to feel something. She had Tyler try just to make sure she wasn't crazy.

His hand went on his wrist checking for a pulse. Then he started to feel it. There was indeed blood flow. Lucille stood there in wander watching. Elena moved to his chest lying her head on it. It felt warm and not cold like she remembered. Whatever happened to him, It seemed to change him in some way. There was a sound of a heartbeat as she shifted her head elsewhere.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"He's alive."

"That's impossible." Lucille said taking a step forward. Her hand went in his feeling the warmth of it. She knelt down with tears coming out of her eyes realizing he was. It had angered her so much, knowing she could be alone for good. Tyler had Lucille leave the room allowing Elena to be alone with Thomas.

His eyes opened as he took his first breath. For once, he had felt alive. He had gained more feeling than what he had felt before. She put her hand on his bear chest. Thomas could feel what he had been longing for. The chance to feel warmth once again. Everything that he had missed had came back. "Thomas," she said looking at him.

"I'm here." He said pushing her hair back. His lips went over hers enjoying the taste of her. This reminded him on how much he missed being alive. He removed his shirt wrapping his arms around her kissing her deeply. For once, he felt his arousal hit him. Making love would be so different, knowing he could feel again. The only question was for how long and was this permanent? In the mean time, he held Elena in his arms embracing her and gazing Into her eyes. "I finally feel alive again," he said rubbing his hand along her face. Elena smiled a little then leaning in kissing him. It didn't stop her from not worrying about what they may face.

Lucille watched from the doorway with tears in her eyes. Thomas was somehow alive and she felt she was left to suffer. It was like a replay from the past. This time she would do whatever she could to keep him. She refused to be alone even if she had to kill again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright, got an update. Hope you all like it.**

Chapter 23, I'll Always Be With You

Elena awoke beside Thomas. They both lied naked under the sheets. Both of them spent time embracing each other long with their love making. She sat a moment reflecting on what had just happened a couple of hours ago. Thomas seemed much more confident while making love. He took control as she allowed him to be more dominate. The pleasure that he longed for had reminded him how good it felt. Thomas awoke feeling more than satisfied. His hand moved to her shoulder. Elena shifted to look at him.

"You have the choice to leave if you want," Elena spoke. His hand rubbed along her face as he pulled her closer to him. Thomas knew he did, but after all Lucille was his sister.

"I could, but I want Lucille to have her freedom as well. After all she has put me through, she is still my sister. I will try to talk with her," he said holding her. Elena leaned in kissing him a moment. It went from a simple kiss to a passionate one. Thomas pulled her back to look at her. "Let's find my sister." As much as he wanted to continue, he got up getting dressed. Elena did the same.

Everything around him seemed more real to him. Things looked different compared to when he was half alive. Elena walked by his side as they made their way down the hallway. Everyone who had shown up before was now gone. The equipment that was set up in the front was gone. Elena hoped that everyone packed up and left. Thomas saw Lucille standing in the kitchen pouring what looked like tea.

"Lucille," Thomas said getting her attention.

She set her stuff down walking up to them. Tears filled her eyes seeing how her brother was very much alive. "I take it now you're leaving me," she said sadly.

"I want you to have as much freedom as myself. We can find a way for you as well." Thomas said comforting her.

"Don't even try to give me any pity. You got what you wanted," Lucille snapped at him.

"I would like you still to be by my side. You are still family." She turned away from him upset at the whole situation. All she wanted was how they once were. Lucille wanted her lover back.

"It's not the same. Admit it Thomas. You love her. Actually, I think you love her more than your own wife," she said insulting him.

"I highly doubt that," Elena said interrupting them. Both of them looked her direction.

"You don't get it do you. I've watched him. The way he looks at you. It's was like the way he acted when he loved me. I was his world you see. So the question is. How long until you get tired of her?" She turned to look at Thomas.

"Lucille stop," Thomas said getting angry at her. Lucille was leaning against the table grabbing a sharp piece of broken glass on the table putting it behind her back.

"So I am a fool. Aren't I? I had a chance once to love and it was ruined by trying to do the right thing. Then, I fell in love again with someone who put their life in danger to help me." He said calmly.

"Now you admit it. You do love her." Lucille said upset.

"More than life itself," he looked at her. Lucille moved her arm with the sharp class trying to stab him with it. Thomas grabbed her arm trying to keep her from killing him for the second time.

"Thomas no," Elena yelled to stop them. She went behind Lucille trying to pull her away. Somehow her arm got loose as she ended up scratching Thomas in the arm. Blood started to pour out and Elena was able to shove her away from Thomas. Lucille disappeared leaving them there.

"Elena," Thomas said looking at her. She pulled back his sleeve seeing it was just a small scratch.

"It's not deep. You'll be alright," she said helping him stand up. Tyler came down the hallway seeing Elena leading Thomas to the front. Tyler helped wash and clean his wound putting it in a bandage.

"You're sister is a crazy bitch," Tyler said putting the last of the bandage on.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Elena looked at him.

"She wasn't always easy to deal with," Thomas sighed. Tyler left the room to find somewhere to throw away trash. Elena stood in front of Thomas. He looked at her taking her hands in his. "You admitted to your sister that you love me," She said nicely.

"I guess I realized that my past doesn't matter anymore. You stayed with me when you could have left. No one has ever done what you have done for me. After seeing what you have done made me love you even more." His eyes were on hers.

"I'm just worried that something will happen to you. If she kills you again, then you might not come back." Elena's tone sounded worrisome. She hated that she had fallen for him.

Tyler came into the room seeing both of them close to one another. " Everything will be alright I promise," Thomas assured her.

"No, not as long as she wants you dead." Tears started forming in her eyes. His hand rubbed along her face as she looked into his eyes.

"You have my word nothing will happen to me. I lost someone I loved once. I won't lose you." His words sounded convincing, but it didn't stop her from worrying.

"I trust you." His lips went over hers as he kissed her a moment.

"I love you Elena. I regret not telling Edith when I had the chance. I promise you when this is all over, we will move far away from here. You've given me a reason to want to live again." Tyler cleared his throat. They both looked his direction.

"If you are wondering what happened to the others, they left. It looks like it will just be us," he sighed sitting in the chair across from them.

"It is as it should be. We don't need anyone else getting hurt." Thomas said looking at Tyler.

"You're right." Tyler said agreeing.

They got up leaving the room heading to the front. Elena grabbed a random book off the shelve going through it. Thomas and Tyler stood there talking a bit. She didn't seem to quiet understand Thomas's purpose for still being here. For whatever reason she would respect his wishes. Deep down he did love his sister, but it was slowly fading. Elena felt it was only a matter of time that he would decide to give up on Lucille completely.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the next chapter. Reviews are welcome...**

Chapter 24, I'll Always Be With You

It was mid day and all seemed to be quiet. Lucille seemed to keep to herself. Thomas was getting use to eating again. Tyler was amazed how he was brought back. No one really knew why, but it didn't seem to matter. Elena was happy to see whatever brought him back solved itself. She wished that he would just leave this place like he wanted. Thomas still felt like he didn't want to leave his sister behind. Tyler thought it was pointless to stay here. It made it difficult for him to understand Thomas's reasonings.

Elena was on the couch in the front reading, trying to educate herself more on the supernatural. She had someone taking care of things for her back home. Luckily, she was getting paid for doing this. This place seemed to be her home for the time being. Periodically, Elena had to leave to do her laundry or shower. Thomas did as well seeing he did need a shower for once. Then he would return and hang around hoping his sister would consider.

Lucille stayed away not wanting to speak to Thomas or anyone. Thomas knew why, but had no choice than to leave her be. Elena had hoped that he would eventually get over helping her and move on.

Elena was on the couch. Thomas put his hand on her shoulder from behind. She looked up seeing him looking down at her. He came around the couch sitting next to her. "You've been very patient with me," he said nicely.

"I know why you're still doing this. What makes you think she is going to reconsider?" Elena wondered.

"Lucille is not completely heartless I know it." Thomas said trying to convince her.

"She tried killing you. That doesn't tell me that she even has a heart. Staying here will risk you getting killed. Just let her go," Elena said putting her hand in his.

He sighed knowing where she was going with this. In a way she was right. "It's not that easy."

"Nothing in life is meant to be easy. Why can't you just get over it?" Elena said getting a little aggravated.

"She's the only family I have left." His tone changed to upset.

"You're wasting your time with this," Elena argued.

"Elena please I don't want to argue," he tried pleading with her.

"Do you still have those feelings for her? Is there that deep love within you that still keeps you here?" She questioned him.

"No, not anymore. She's...family." He looked into his lovers eyes seeing how irritated she was. Elena was the only one he could see himself with now. No other woman came to mind. She made him happy. Everything she did for him made him love her even more. His love for her couldn't be put into words.

"You have to learn to move on," Elena said getting up. Thomas watched Elena walk away from him. He hated making her feel like this. It seemed like his emotional connection to his sister was holding him back. Lucille never loved him like he wanted. Their lovemaking wasn't as passionate and loving. Everything seemed so dull and quick. His thoughts were reminiscing on his time with Elena. He had never felt as much pleasure as he did with her. Things got intense allowing both of them to enjoy the feeling and the intensity of it. The thought of it just made him want it more.

He got up off the couch looking for Elena. She was in his room looking out the window. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Maybe I should be sorry," she said looking away.

His arms went around hers pulling her close to him. Thomas left soft kisses on her neck. She turned to kiss him until their moment was interrupted. They heard some noises not too far away from them. Thomas led Elena through the hallway. A loud bang came from a distance causing Elena to hold on to Thomas. "Everything will be alright," he assured her.

As they kept walking, something started going towards them. It looked like a light blue mist. "Run," Thomas said holding on to her hand. Both of them ran through the hallway. It chased them it of the hallway then disappearing.

They both stood there out of breath. Thomas stood in front of her keeping his eye on the hallway. "What is it?" Elena asked.

"It's still here." He took a few steps closer. Then whatever it was started going towards Thomas. Elena knocked him on the ground causing it to miss him.

"You ok?" Elena asked him.

"Fine, thank you," he said relieved. She got off him helping him up. Thomas stood up keeping his hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you don't want to leave?" Elena asked him.

"Not until I know my sister can be at peace." She didn't like the fact that he was willing to risk his own life trying to convince his sister for them to help. The only choice she had was to try to be understanding. Tyler was due back soon. Maybe he could talk some more sense into Thomas.

He lead them to the kitchen. There was enough to make tea. Thomas made some offering some to her. "No," she said pushing it away.

"It's not poisoned." He said handing it to her. Elena trusted him taking a sip. She set it down approaching him. Thomas turned to face her. She leaned in kissing him a moment. His arms went around her as they kissed. He felt himself wanting her.

Her lips moved to his ear. "Tell me what you want?" She whispered in his ear.

"I want to be inside you," he whispered back. Their moment was interrupted again by the door shutting out front.

"Where are you guys?" Tyler yelled.

Leaning in for one last kiss, Thomas let her go. Tyler came in seeing Thomas walk towards him.

"So what's going on with Lucille?" He asked him.

"She won't talk to me." Thomas answered him.

"I still don't know why you waste your time," Elena said standing next to him.

"Darling, you know why." She rolled her eyes taking stuff from Tyler.

"I hate to say she's right," Tyler looked at Thomas.

"I know, just let me try and if nothing, I will leave her for good." He asked Tyler.

"Fine. Just don't get yourself killed." Tyler sighed at that. He hated this more than ever. To him, it felt like he was asking to get killed again. Tyler sat down on the chair going through his stuff. "You know maybe you need to ask yourself who is more important. I get that she's family and all. Now a days, we learn to let go. Lucille is not stable and she probably won't be. If you were to give her a chance to live, how would you know that she wouldn't turn around and kill someone out of anger?" Tyler wondered.

"She does have a temper." Thomas added.

"My point exactly, she wouldn't survive in prison at this day in age. Things have changed. If she acts the way she does here. They can kill her in prison. That's why I feel like it's pointless to let her be free." Tyler explained. Thomas understood where he was coming from. Elena came up to both of them.

"What about Thomas? He has made mistakes." Elena looked at Tyler.

"The difference is he realizes that Lucille has a problem with facing hers. Thomas also isn't a lunatic trying to kill anyone. Also I don't think she is mentally right. That's just my opinion." Tyler said sitting down. Elena turned to look at Thomas

Thomas took her hand in his kissing it. He had a lot to think about. Was reaching out to Lucille worth getting killed? The last thing he wanted was to lose Elena. Now he have to figure out what mattered more. Saving Lucille or taking their advice leaving this place never looking back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning there is SMUT in here. There will be off and on in this story. More to come...**

Chapter 25, I'll Always Be You

Tyler was busy on his laptop. He was able to get it hooked up, somehow leading in to Alderdale Hall. He kept his focus on the laptop doing some research online. The place was starting to feel hot due to the fireplace going. He removed his shirt displaying his muscled in a black tank top and a small necklace around his neck.

As he continued to read, he went into researching Thomas and his sister more closely finding what they had done. Their crimes weren't famous like many others he had came across. Tyler was able to dig deep enough to pull up their history. There was an old paper from their time on the screen and the translation of what was posted about Thomas and Lucille Sharpe. He was well aware of the killing they had done by Thomas marrying and killing the wives for their fortune.

Thomas seemed to be much more sane to him than his sister. If it were possible to bring her back. He thought of throwing her in a psych ward. At least that would keep both Thomas and Elena safe. Knowing about their incest relationship grossed him out. Tyler thought maybe it was normal back in their time not for sure. "There was a baby. I wanted to keep him so much," Lucille said slowly coming up behind him.

Tyler quickly turned around seeing her standing there. "What baby?" He asked her.

"I loved him so, but he wasn't going to survive. It killed me when I had to get rid of it." Tyler took a few steps back as she kept walking towards him.

"You stay the hell away from me," he warned her. She stepped closer to him as he kept his eyes on her. He was ready for anything. Her hand laid on his shoulder looking into his dark eyes. She found him so attractive. This was the first time she had been around a man that looked like this up close. Lucille had seen some magazines with men that were built like this. There were feelings in her that she never felt before.

His scent was starting to drive her crazy. He forcefully grabbed her arm. "Stay back," his tone was serious. It had been quite some time since she had fulfilled her sexual desires. The thought of it was racing through her mind keeping her eyes on him. There were so many things she wanted to do to him along with him doing things to her. "Now I'm all alone" she said slowly.

"That's your own fault." He said letting her go. Tyler knew he didn't trust her after what she had done.

Elena and Thomas had come in the front. They saw Lucille standing next to Tyler. She turned around seeing both of them coming in. Thomas looked at her as she walked away from them leaving the room. Tyler looked at them shrugging not sure why she decided to leave.

"What was all that about?" Elena asked him.

"Don't know. She tried talking to me and I warned her to get away. You know, I don't trust her," he said to both of them.

Elena started walking a way from them heading Lucille's direction. "Hey where you going?" Tyler called after her.

"To see what she wanted." Thomas paced quickly after her stopping her.

"Don't do this," he said with a concerned tone.

"Don't do what? I don't trust her. I want to know what she wanted from him." He grabbed her arm not letting her go.

"Elena, please let me deal with her," he pleaded with her.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"You can't protect everyone. Until we can figure something out. None of us will go near her. Please my love trust me," he said taking a step closer. Elena sighed deciding to take Thomas up on this. Both of his arms went around her kissing her cheek. Tyler decided to lay on the couch. Thomas led Elena to his room. She sat on his bed as he sat next to her. Elena shifted lying her head on his lap. He ran his hands through her hair caressing her.

"I love you," she said looking at him.

"I love you more." All he wanted was her spending every moment with her. Elena looked over seeing her tea sitting there from this morning. She sipped it some seeing it tasted cold. He turned her to face him. She set the cup off to the side as he leaned in kissing her deeply.

His hands moved to her pants pulling them off. Elena reached for his pants pulling them off as well. Wasting no time Thomas got on top entering her. He felt himself wanting her more and more. Whenever they got the chance, they would take advantage of it. They met each other thrusts allowing their moans to fill the room. There was nothing but pure love in their eyes for one another. "Thomas," she said breathing heavily. He lifted her shirt up kissing between her breasts. She moaned enjoying what he was doing to her along with his thrusts.

Every moment they got to be intimate. Elena noticed their love making would last longer than the last time. Lucille watched through the darkness. There was a door connecting to this room to another room. Watching them made her want to fulfill her own desires. Quietly, she stood there lifting her dress up pleasing herself while watching them. Lucille imagined a man giving her what she wanted. Her moans were soft as she kept going.

Thomas remained on top of her thrusting in and out of her. He started whispering things in her ear. Telling her how good she felt and how badly he wanted to fuck her. He was use to this remembering some of what Lucille had taught him. Being the dominate one was something he was starting to get good at.

Not once, did he hurt Elena. He made sure that every need of hers was met. After a good period, both of them found their release. Thomas remained on Elena kissing her a moment. Then he shifted lying next to her. Both of them were out of breath holding on to each other.

"There is only one thing," he looked at her.

"What's that?" She asked him.

"Marry me," He asked her.

"At least you asked me while you're alive," she said holding him.

"I want to marry for the right reasons this time. I want a family and be buried next to you when it's my time to finally leave this world." He said meaning every word.

"Yes," she said looking at him. He leaned in kissing her happy that she accepted his proposal. He got up a moment grabbing the ring that Edith once wore. It has remained in his drawer for years. Thomas came over to her putting the ring on her finger. Elena hugged Thomas for a while. Then as she held him she saw a vision of Edith standing in front of her. She realized that she did look identical to Edith with maybe some slight differences. Her hair was straight unlike hers. Another vision of Edith appeared in front of her except closer, causing Elena to move away from Thomas.

"Are you alright?" Thomas asked worried.

Elena felt her self start to get nervous. Thomas noticed how she looked like she had seen a ghost. "I can't believe I just saw it." She said trying to calm down.

"What did you see?"

"Edith." Thomas blinked a moment in wonder. Was she back or was it one of the many ghosts that were here playing with her mind?


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok short one today guys. Something is better than nothing. I been feeling blah. A lot of sickness going around.**

Chapter 26

Thomas wasn't sure if that was really Edith who had appeared in Elena's vision. He helped her go through some books trying to figure out anything on the supernatural. Being alive made him not see as much compared to when he was a ghost. The thought of her being here made him feel very skeptical. He had moved on realizing that she ended up with that Doctor.

Tyler helped as well. He wondered if it was another one of Lucille's tricks. Elena got on the laptop, trying to look up any information to see if it were possible for one who crossed over to return to the real world. She didn't find it to be true, but in this place anything could happen. "This is giving me a headache," Elena said annoyed with everything.

"I can't find anything either," Tyler sighed at that.

"I'm not sure why she would return," Thomas looked at both of them.

"I'm in the same boat. This crap is beyond me." Thomas could hear the frustration in Elena's voice. His hand grabbed hers holding on to it.

"I appreciate everything you are doing." Elena smiled a little at Thomas. She leaned in kissing his cheek.

"Did you ever finish my book?" She asked changing the subject.

"I did actually. You're writing is very impressive. It felt like I was in the story. It had much emotion and meaning," he said impressed.

"Thanks. I wasn't expecting that." Elena appreciated his honesty. Everyone decided to take a break for a while. Both Thomas and Anna decided to head to the kitchen. Lucille was in there as they walked in. She turned to look at them immediately noticing the ring on her finger. Lucille had a hurt look when she looked at Thomas.

"You will fail," Lucille said looking at Thomas.

"I won't. I know not to make the same mistakes again." His tone was calm while he spoke. Elena stayed quiet listening to them.

"How do you know for sure this time?" Lucille questioned him.

"With time you realize what's more important. I had several years to learn that. Every day that I was here, I wished that I could do things over. Now that opportunity has come my way, I will do what I can to keep it. There is nothing that could keep me away from what I love most," he said looking over at Elena.

"I really have lost you," Lucille said upset.

"No, that's why I want you to be free. Live like me," he said coming up to her. His hand rubbed along her face wiping her tears. She closed her eyes a moment taking his hand in hers.

"I love you," she looked at him.

"I love you too my sister," he said nicely.

"It's not the same love that we once had," He sighed at that wanting to forget about what they had. There was more that he wanted than what she could give him.

"You're right it's not." Elena watched carefully as she had something in her hand. It looked like a small knife. Thomas quickly glanced over seeing the knife in her hands taking it from her. "I'm not going to let you take me. Not this time," he said tossing it off to the side. She disappeared in front of him. Thomas sighed at that walking over to Elena.

"You have to let her go," Elena said concerned for him.

"As difficult as this may sound, she was my first lover," he said looking at her.

"Then you need to understand something. I will do what I can to help you. I'll always be there for you. I was maybe planning on living out here anyway having my stuff sent here. I love England. This place is great. If you're not ready to move on from your past, then you're not ready for me." Elena took off the ring handing it to Thomas. He felt hurt seeing she gave him the ring back. His heart felt like it had broken into a million pieces. Thomas could understand why she did this.

He had a difficult time letting Lucille go. It was not fair to Elena by not leaving with her making her wait. His hand held hers as he looked at her holding back tears. "I'm not being fair to you. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I love you, but just know I'll always be your friend." Elena didn't want to do this, but she had to let him go. There were still things that he needed to sort out. For now, they would just be friends. Thomas loved her and he would do anything he could to be with her.

If they couldn't be together now, then hopefully soon. Elena wouldn't be around forever making Thomas work so much harder. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. This lasted a while until Elena pulled back to look at him. "I'll still be around to check on you," she said nicely. Thomas smiled at that a little.

"I know."

"I'll see you around. You will know how to find me. Tyler plans on coming back." He wanted to stop her and convince her to stay. Instead, he let her go. They would see each other again. This wasn't a permanent good bye. Elena gave him one last kiss before leaving Alderdale Hall. Thomas watched her carry her stuff out. His heart was breaking, but he would do anything to keep her around. At least he would be seeing her again.

Tyler walked up beside him seeing Thomas standing there. "I'm sure whatever you guys had won't be gone. I don't see her leaving any time soon," he said comforting him.

"I know." Thomas went back to his room fiddling with some things he had. He set down the ring in front of him. Visions of Edith had come to him remembering what he had put her through. The only moment they had together that he cherished was the post office. It was the first time they made love. Then he thought of Elena. Their love making was more passionate and loving. It was something he didn't feel with Edith. He blamed himself for not even giving her a chance. Thomas didn't want to spend time dwelling on the past. All that matter was now and his feelings for Elena. Hopefully, he wouldn't lose her completely


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the nice reviews. As you can see it is more modern and now. Oh and Derek is the guy that takes interest in Elena. I have him looking like Luke Evans. I'm sure you all have seen him on Dracula untold and fast 6. I love that guy. Reviews are always welcome. Anyways, here it goes.**

Chapter 27, I'll Always Be With You

Elena spent time getting her stuff moved in to a place not too far from Alderdale Hall. Tyler and her decided to get the place together. It had three bedrooms and a lot of space. Between writing short stories and her job as a paranormal specialists, she had enough money to keep her going. Her visits with Thomas had slowly become less. Tyler would still see him he telling her that Thomas would ask about her quite often.

Maybe it was good for her to separate herself from him. Leaving him was not easy, but she couldn't wait around for him forever. Tyler had friends come over quite often. Elena seemed to catch the attention of one guy. He was tall with short dark hair and green eyes. He had a mustache and a goatee. The way he was built made him look like he came out of the military. Elena loved his British accent when he would talk to her.

His name was Derek. He taught at a university and worked part time at the local theater as a tech. Tyler noticed how they have been hanging out a lot lately. They would text each other constantly when they weren't around each other.

Their was a knock at the door while Elena was getting ready. She left her hair with it curled wearing a sleeveless short red dress. Tonight, she was going to an art show. Derek invited her. She opened the door seeing him standing there in a nice grey suit. He smiled at her seeing her in front of him.

"You look beautiful," he said taking her hand kissing it.

"Come in for a second. I have to grab my purse," she said letting him in. He took a step in looking around. Elena had her purse around her shoulder as she walked towards him. His arms went around her waist. "You know I really like you. It's been a while since I've been with anyone," He said looking at her.

Derek was a good guy. He made time to be with her. Even when Tyler would have him over, they would spend time together themselves. It didn't help her, knowing she found him very attractive. It seemed to help her get over Thomas. Derek gazed in her eyes then leaned in kissing her. Elena was very caught off guard as he continued to kiss her.

She loved the way he kissed. He was so good at it. Elena deepened the kiss as they continued holding on to each other. Derek pulled back looking at her a moment. "We should get going," he said taking her hand in his.

They drove there talking and listening to music. He pulled up finding a parking spot putting the car in park. Elena leaned in kissing him a moment before getting out. He smiled at her as they got out. People were walking in the front of the building. Derek met up with his friend introducing Elena to him. They shook hands making their way through the crowd. Derek handed her a beer. Tyler met up with them dressed nice. Both men were talking while Elena wandered off.

She came up to a painting admiring the work. It was an old wooden house someone had painted. "Not sure why this is art," she heard a familiar voice. As she turned around, Thomas was standing beside her.

"Even the most simplest of things are considered art," Elena looked at him. He looked nice in a black suit. Thomas noticed her right away when he saw her come his direction. She looked so beautiful to him. Even after she left him, he still loved her. he missed feeling her close to him.

"I can tell you have been quite busy. I've read some of your short stories," Thomas said impressed.

"Nice to know I have someone that reads them," she looked at him.

"My sister seemed to be glad that you left. She hates the fact that I won't let what we had continue." Elena turned to look at him.

She took a few steps towards him. "You know why I left," she said placing her hand on his arm.

"I don't want to lose you," he said taking her hand in his.

"You haven't. We are still friends remember?" She reminded him.

Elena looked back seeing Tyler and Derek had wandered off somewhere. She turned her attention back to Thomas. "I'm sorry, I wasn't being fair," he said pulling her close. Before he could do anything. Thomas looked behind her seeing Tyler and another man coming their way.

"There you are my dear," Derek said taking her hand. Thomas felt the jealousy rise within him. Hopefully, it wouldn't drive him mad giving him a reason to kill him. It almost felt like a repeat of his past. A man has come in between what he wanted most. That in itself annoyed him.

"This is Thomas," Tyler introduced him.

"Nice to meet you," Derek offered his hand. For now, Thomas played nice taking his hand shaking it. Derek escorted them around the place leaving Tyler and Thomas standing there.

"Who's he?" Thomas questioned him.

"A close friend of mine. He's been at our place a lot and they became close. Elena didn't want me to tell you," Tyler said sipping his beer.

Thomas felt nothing but jealousy and hurt. Why would she do this to him? Part of him felt betrayed. "How could she," Thomas said upset.

"More like how could you. She was willing to be with you, but you couldn't get over your past. You can't be mad at something you refuse to prevent," Tyler sighed.

Tyler was right. It was his fault for doing what he did. Now he was paying the price by watching her with another man. Thomas had went out only for her lying to his sister. Lucille was very weary of him leaving her. The world was different now and that alone scared her.

"I love her," Thomas looked at Tyler.

"Apparently, not enough to let everything go. If you want her back, I suggest you work harder. That's what it takes now a days," he said sipping his beer. He handed it over to Thomas offering it to him.

"No thank you. Lucille hates it when I drink." Tyler looked at him not believing what he was hearing.

"She's really got you on a tight leash. You really need to be your own person." Thomas knew things had to change. If he were to do that he knew he would drive his sister mad. Maybe it would be a risk he would be willing to take.

Thomas had the chance to be happy. There was no point in sitting around letting his life waste away into nothing. Elena was all he needed. Feeling her body close to his as they made love was something he missed. No woman has given him as much sexual pleasure as she did. The thought made him want it so much. Lucille knew that wanting to try to take advantage of it. Because of Elena, he had been strong enough to push her away. This time he would have to fight for her.

#########

Elena and Derek enjoyed their night meeting people and eating food. The thought of Thomas being there crossed her mind. Derek let her know that he was crashing at their place. Him and Tyler had some things they wanted to get done on the computer. Tyler followed them back to their place. Elena went into her room changing into her pajamas. Both Tyler and Derek were in the front room. She came out in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts ready for bed. Derek had a grey tank top with an army tag necklace on and his boxers.

That alone caused Elena to stare. He had a nice tan and was built. "What are you two doing?" She sat next to them.

"He's helping me type a paper." Tyler said sitting next to him. She sat patiently waiting for them to get done. It didn't seem to take them too long seeing they got only half of it done. Derek went into the guest room. Elena carried his bag in for him following behind. She set it off to the side.

"Lay with me," he asked her.

"I don't know," she said unsure.

"I'm only asking you to cuddle. Please," he said giving her the cutest look. She leaned in kissing him a moment. He removed his shirt display the rest of him. She noticed his six pack and everything about him looked perfect. "Fine," she said getting in with me.

He pulled her close snuggling up to her. "Night love," he said holding on to her. She smiled at him as they laid there drifting off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**I apologize for taking this down, but I decided to make some changes on it. I didn't like how the last one sounded. Anyways here it is. Also it shortened it a little.**

Chapter 28, I'll Always Be With You

Thomas was alone in his home with Lucille. His thoughts were on Elena and her happiness. He felt hurt allowing her to leave. The thought of another man with her angered him. If he wanted her back, he knew what consequences he would have to face. Thomas didn't want to be alone anymore. Being here with Lucille was pointless. She treated him no better than she did when they were alone.

There were many things here that he could take with him that were valuable. It would be enough for him to survive on his own. He started packing things up putting them in a bag that Elena gave to him. Lucille walked in seeing him packing. "What are you doing?" She wondered.

"I'm leaving," he answered her.

"Leaving? Are you going to return?"

"No, I'm not sacrificing my chance to be happy by dwelling over my past." Thomas was packing quickly. Lucille walked up to him stopping him. Her hand went over his.

"Don't do this. You're making a mistake," she said upset.

"The only mistake was to watch Elena leave here. I've been given a second chance and I will not fail." Lucille took his hand placing it on her heart. He felt her warmth and her heart beating.

"It came to me too," Lucille said looking into his eyes.

Thomas looked surprised knowing his sister was alive as well. Her hand wandered between his legs squeezing a little. Thomas moaned a little in pleasure thinking of Elena. Then his mind came to realization that it was Lucille. He shoved her off him continuing to pack. "Come on Thomas, I know you liked that," she said in his ear.

"No Lucille, I can't," he said, grabbing the bag walking out. She stared at him watching him leave Alderdale Hall not looking back. Now that she was alive, it gave her more of an advantage to do what she wanted.

###########

Elena was at her computer typing up her short story. They paid her well with each story she had written. Derek was working and Tyler was out. She enjoyed the peace and quiet for now. Elena finished up most of it saving it on her laptop. There was a knock at her door. She got up answering it. Thomas was standing there holding a bag. She let him in a little confused on why he was here.

"Everything ok?" She asked him.

He set his stuff off to the side coming in the room. "I can't dwell on the past anymore. Your happiness means more to me than anything," he said taking her hand in his.

"Thomas, this really complicates things. Derek is a great guy and I don't want to hurt him." Her hand rubbed along his cheek. He took it kissing it.

"There's nothing more that I want more than you." Thomas wasn't making this easy on her. Something about him made her so drawn to him. They started to slowly lean in about to kiss until the door opened with Tyler and Derek. Elena jumped back startled. Thomas sighed a little aggravated that their moment was interrupted.

"What's he doing here?" Tyler asked Elena.

"He left and he is not going back." Tyler knew what she mean without Derek figuring it out.

"Stay with us," Tyler offered.

"Thank you," Thomas said appreciating it.

This moment started to feel a little awkward to Elena. Derek didn't seem phased by it at all. His arm went around Elena. Thomas started feeling the jealousy rise within him. He wished he had a reason to really hate Derek, but he wasn't giving him any reasons to.

Thomas was convinced that he was a good person. Derek gave him no reason to think otherwise.

Elena ran out to grab a few things at the store near by. She continued walking for a few blocks. There were woods ahead. As she continued walking through the weeds, there was an abandoned graveyard. Most of them looked old with the names rusted out. Elena came across some familiar grave stones. One was for Edith Sharpe and another for Carter Cushing. She got out her phone calling Tyler letting him know where she was. Twenty minutes have past and footsteps were coming her way. Thomas and Tyler both saw her standing there.

"What is it?" Thomas asked her.

"Look," she pointed. Thomas noticed Edith's last name was under his. He kneeled down brushing the dust off the grave stone.

"Maybe she thought you were coming back," Elena looked at him.

"Maybe," he said a little surprised she did that.

Thomas stood up next to Elena. Tyler was walking around with a flash light. Elena put her hand in Thomas's having him look at her. "Do you want her back?" Elena asked him.

"For a while I did. Now that I have you here, I want her to be at peace," he said pulling her close. Her feelings for him were there. Thomas felt complete with her by his side.

Elena couldn't deny her feelings for him. He wasn't like anyone she had met before. She leaned in kissing him a moment on the lips. Kissing him felt right to her. Tyler's voice caused them to pull away from each other. "Guys come here," he said waving his light getting their attention.

"What is it?" Elena asked him. Tyler pointed down finding Thomas and Lucille Sharpe's graves buried next to each other.

"I want these removed. It should be you and I there," he said having her look at him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you. This just complicates things even more. I'm sorry," Elena apologized.

"Don't be sorry. Either way I will be here waiting for you," he assured her. She smiled at that as they walked down the street. Thomas knew he had to tell her that Lucille was now alive. Knowing he left, she would be a threat to both him and her. They made it back to the apartment. Tyler took the groceries putting them away.

"Elena, I have something to tell you," Thomas guiding her off to the side.

"What is it?" She asked worried.

"Lucille is alive now. I left and now I am afraid she will be a threat. I can do what I can to protect you," he assured her.

"You know she wants me," Tyler said hearing them.

"How do you know?" Elena questioned him.

"Trust me I know. The way she approached me and tried getting me to sleep with her. I'm a guy I know these things," Tyler reminded her. Elena just rolled her eyes at that still believing him.

"Maybe she wants you to help make her brother's live miserable. Either way she will eventually find us. We got to keep our guard up," Elena suggested.

"We should rest it is getting late," Thomas said taking her hand in his.

"You're right."


	29. Chapter 29

**I apologize for the short chapter. I am in the process of getting a new house. Life has kept me busy. Reviews are welcome as always..**

Chapter 29

Elena was working at home finishing up her next short story for the papers. Derek was working allowing Thomas to be alone with her. He did read over her story finding any necessary errors. He was good at finding any mistakes she had on her writing, which were very few. Everything about her stories impressed Thomas. He wished that Edith could have put more passion and feeling into her writing. Thomas set her printed story down in front of her.

She took it from him making eye contact. His eyes were on her as he sat in front of her. "Your work is very impressive. You describe everything with so much emotion.

Those are the stories that bring people in," he said nicely.

"It's what it's all about in writing," Elena said sitting back in her chair.

She looked at her phone watching the time. Derek was getting off soon. Thomas continued to watch her attentively observing her. Her scent of vanilla was something he always smelled coming from her. There was no one that he wanted more than to have her back in his arms.

Elena started getting up heading to her room. Thomas grabbed her hand stopping her having her turn his direction. His eyes were on hers giving her a pleading look. She felt a little reluctant, but decided to see what he wanted. "You know I'm willing to give up worrying about my past and Lucille for you. There's nothing more I can do for her," he said slowly.

She felt a little caught of guard knowing her mind was on other things at the moment. "Thomas," Elena said trying to interrupt.

"I know there can be something between us again," he said standing up. Thomas held on to her hand as he approached her. As he leaned in, he kissed her a moment on the lips. She couldn't deny her feelings for him. Not once, has she stopped loving him. His arms went around her pulling her close. He felt his need growing. Thomas backed her into a wall. Things started to get much more intense. His hands moved to her bottoms pulling them down as they kissed.

Then her hands went to his pants removing them as they fell to his ankles. Without any hesitation, Thomas entered her as he pulled back to look at her. He thrusted in her deeply looking into her eyes as their moans filled the room. Thomas missed the way she felt being inside her. The way he felt literally drove her over the edge.

There was nothing but love in his eyes for her. Elena knew there was no man like him. His moans were soft as he was breathing heavily. After a while they both found their release holding on to each other.

Both of them got dressed before someone would come home. Tyler opened the door seeing Thomas close to Elena. Derek followed behind looking their direction. Thomas's hand was in her as they approached them. "We need to talk," Elena looked at Derek.

Thomas let her go allowing them to talk. They opened the sliding doors leading them to the balcony. "You know he was first," Elena said slowly.

"I know. Tyler told me. I had a feeling it was only a matter of time until you would go back to him," he said nicely.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Me too," he said giving her one last kiss on the cheek. He left her standing alone outside. Thomas came out standing beside her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Fine, it's the way it should be," she turned to look at him.

"I know love," he said leaning in kissing her cheek. Elena turned to face him. Her arms went around his neck.

"We just have one thing to worry about."

"What's that?"

"Your sister." He nodded guiding her back inside of the apartment. Tyler and Derek were standing around talking.

Derek nodded at both Thomas and Elena leaving. "I'm worried," Elena spoke.

"I know. Lucille is after me too." Tyler looked at them.

"I'm not sure how long we have until she finds us," Thomas said looking at Tyler.

"Let's lay low for a while," Tyler suggested.

"I have to go back and get some of my belongings." Elena looked at Thomas not thrilled about the idea, but at least he was moving on for their sake.

"So that means we have to go back? You know you could die if she's there?" 'Tyler reminded him.

"Not this time," Thomas assured him.

"I think you're getting way ahead of yourself." Elena looked at Tyler agreeing with him.

"Then it's a risk I'm willing to take." Thomas would take a risk by going back. It worried Elena, but she would do what she could to help protect him.

him.

Tyler sighed at that. "I'll go with you."

"I appreciate that," Thomas said nicely.

They would make the trip back to Alderdale hall tomorrow night. Thomas had a feeling that's where Lucille was just waiting for him to come back. Maybe she didn't bother to find him, knowing that he would come back.

In the mean time they would relax. There wasn't much more that could be done at this point. It was starting to get late. Elena was starting to get tired. She took Thomas's hand leading him into her room room shutting the door. She changed her clothes getting into bed. Both of them held on to each other drifting off to sleep.

As the morning approached, Elena woke up noticing Thomas has already gotten up. She made her way to the front room finding him no where to be found.

Something told her that he must have left late last night back to Alderdale Hall. Elena dialed Tyler. He picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Tyler, it's Thomas, he's gone." She said panicking a little.

"I'll be home soon." He said hanging up.


	30. Chapter 30

**I wanted to get something up. I apologize for short chapters. So something is better than nothing. Thanks for those who are sticking with me. Like I said before, I'm in the process of trying to move and selling my house.**

Chapter 30, I'll Always Be With You

Tyler wouldn't let Elena go alone. He stayed with her as they headed to Alderdale Hall. The place still stood alone away from everything. Most people avoided the place due to rumors and what they believed were hauntings. They didn't mind the walk. Elena didn't understand why Thomas had left without them.

Both of them came up the door. Tyler turned the knob noticing it unlocked coming inside. The place was quiet making strange sounds. Tyler stayed close to Elena being very cautious. "We stay together," Tyler said looking at her.

She nodded as they both walked in. There was no sign of Thomas in his room. The door was left open. Tyler motioned her to follow him. They walked through the dark halls of the looking around. As they got closer, they heard some noise coming from a room. Thomas," Elena spoke.

The door opened and Lucille stepped out of the room. "He's gone." She said looking at both of them.

"What do you mean he's gone? Where did he go?" Elena questioned her.

"Move on, he wanted me to tell you that he is not worthy and to move on," Lucille said calmly.

"You're lying,". Elena said pissed.

"Why would I? Thomas has someone else on his mind. We have already agreed to find him more of a suitable wife." Elena shoved her out of the way opening the door to the room she blocked. There was no sign of Thomas anywhere. She fell down to the floor in tears not wanting to believe what was happening. He just left and didn't give her an explanation why.

Tyler came up to her wrapping his arm around her comforting her. "I want to hear this from him," he protested.

"I'll make sure he gets the message. Both of you should leave," she suggested.

Tyler helped Elena up. She felt confused and hurt all at the same time. They had a feeling Lucille had something to do with this. "If this is true, he has hurt her for the last time," Tyler said angry. Both of them left the room heading to the front door. Lucille watched them leave as the door shut behind them. After a good few minutes, Thomas came out from another room. His heart was breaking hearing her cry. Lucille wasn't giving him a choice. If he were to be near her, she would have her killed.

"Remember the deal. As long as you stay away, she won't be killed. I have made arrangements with many," she looked up at him. Lucille had befriended many since Thomas had stayed away. Now it made things a little more difficult. They were doing this in return for money. Tonight, Thomas would go to a party in search of a woman. Things would go as planned and they would repeat what they had done so long ago.

"Don't worry brother. I know your feelings will come back in time," Lucille said looking at him.

"I want to be free of this." He said looking away from her.

"You don't have a choice in this." She reminded him. Thomas only agreed to do this to keep Elena alive. The men he had met had guns and Lucille paid them well for them to follow through. Thomas had to come up with his own plan on how to get out of this.

################

Elena sat in her room in tears crying. She didn't understand why he did this. Nothing to her made sense. Elena heard Derek's voice outside her room. He came in to say hello seeing her crying. "Is everything alright?" He came up to her embracing her.

"He left me. I don't understand." He wrapped his arms around her comforting her kissing the top of her head.

"Shh...it will be alright," Derek said holding her.

Tyler came in the room watching his friend holding her. Derek was a good guy and he saw that in him. If something were to happen to Thomas, Tyler knew Derek could make her happy. As far as Thomas, he was going to find out why he left her. Something kept telling him that Lucille had something to do with it.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," Elena apologized.

"It's alright, I don't like seeing someone try to mess with your feelings. You don't deserve that," Derek said, rubbing his hands along her face. Tyler left the room heading out of the apartment for a while. He needed some fresh air. There was a paper that flew his way hitting his foot. He reached down picking it up. As he read it, it was an invitation to some party.

He figured where ever there was a party, he would find Thomas. It would give him a chance to figure things out.

###################

Thomas was getting ready for the party. His thoughts were on Elena and how he wanted so badly to be with her. He hated his sister for doing this leaving him no choice. There were men around watching Elena ready to kill if he came close. He hated this new generation because it made it easy on Lucille to make her plans more effective.

He was being forced to go back to how things were when they killed for money. It wouldn't be worth doing that anymore. There were many things they had that were worth money.

At this point, he wanted to kill his sister. After all the things she had put him through, this seemed to be the last straw. He also hated that he put Elena's life on the line. His care for his sister was gone. He didn't care if she lived or died.


	31. Chapter 31

**I apologize for the short chapter. I am sick and not feeling well, but I wanted to get something up. I've been sick through the Easter Holiday. Reviews are welcome...**

Chapter 31

Tyler got ready finding some clothes to wear. Elena stayed with Derrick. He would go alone and try to figure out what was going on. He would walk there seeing it wasn't too far away. Tyler passed people in the streets as walked. As he got closer to the building, he casually walked in blending with the crowd. The place was crowded full of people everywhere. A few women had noticed him. Tyler nodded at them. He looked through the crowd in search of Thomas and his sister.

There was no way that they could easily get away with their crimes in this day in age. Things were so much more advanced now. It didn't take him long to spot Thomas talking to a woman. He made his way towards him. Thomas looked his direction immediately recognizing him.

"I want to know what kind of game your playing at?" Tyler questioned him.

"It's complicated." Thomas looked at him.

"Cut the bullshit. We need to talk." Thomas excused himself from the woman he was talking to. Lucille was somewhere in the crowd. Thomas hoped that would keep her busy for a while.

They went into a room as Tyler shut the door behind them. "Tell me what's going on," Tyler demanded.

"I didn't want to leave her. I had no choice. Lucille hired men to kill her if she was to come near me. Our plans were going to continue as if it were back in my time," he explained.

"You wouldn't get by with it in this day in age. I think you can be a bit oblivious about things. I knew your sister was a crazy bitch. I'm not sure what her motive is here for keeping you two separate." Thomas could tell Tyler's tone was serious.

"You know I want nothing more than to make her happy." Thomas tried reasoning with him.

"You think leaving her will make her happy?"

"I didn't have a choice. Lucille would have had me killed as well. I'm not going to lose my life again." Tyler sighed at that, seeing where he was coming from. He knew it would hurt Elena more hearing that Lucille killed him.

"You know there are plenty of men out there who can make her happy. If you're not who you were then prove it," Tyler raised his voice.

Thomas knew he had to do something. He had to start looking at things much differently now. It wasn't like it was back then. Things were more challenging and he realized he had to really fight to keep what he wanted.

"Where is she?" Thomas wondered.

"At home thinking you left her." The door opened and Lucille came into the room seeing both men standing there.

"Thomas, what are you doing?" She wondered.

"You have messed with me for the last time Lucille. If you kill me then I promise that your life will be miserable after I'm dead." He said angry.

"You'd be dead."

"It's amazing what you can learn after you're dead." Thomas left with Tyler leaving Elena alone. It didn't matter if Lucille came back to try to kill him. All he wanted was Elena. Thomas knew her planning was not the best. If Lucille were to go after him, he would make sure he was ready for her.

They walked back to the apartment. Thomas already knew what risks he was taking to be with her again. This would drive Lucille mad and she would probably send people to find him and kill him. For now, he would stay with Elena.

They came in seeing Elena sitting there upset. She looked up at Thomas as he approached her. Elena wasn't going to take Thomas back so easily. "Please go away," she said upset.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you," Thomas apologized.

Elena stood up in tears. "It's no excuse for you to just leave me alone. Why couldn't you wait? We could have gone together." She raised her voice.

"I realize that I made a mistake."

Tyler noticed Derrick had left. "He is sorry," Tyler spoke.

"That isn't going to change anything. Please leave me alone." Elena got up leaving the room. She left the apartment taking a walk somewhere. Thomas sighed feeling disappointed at what he did. He was afraid that he lost her good. If he couldn't have Elena, his life didn't seem to matter.

"It doesn't matter anymore if I live or die," Thomas said looking at Tyler.

"Yes it does."

"I've lost her and I failed," he said sitting down.

Tyler took a few steps closer to him. "I know deep down she cares for you."

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

"Live your life." Tyler advised him.

Thomas knew he could live his life, but it didn't seem to matter as much. Lucille would find him and there was a possibility that she would kill him. Tyler didn't want him to fall into depression. "Please, for Elena live your life," Tyler begged.

"We'll see," Thomas sighed.

If Elena wanted him to live his life Thomas would live. He hoped that his sister wouldn't find him first. This would be a challenged for him. There were so many things he would have to change to accommodate to this time. It was mainly about himself. Thomas hoped that Elena would find it in her heart to forgive him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the next chapter... Reviews are welcome. I think no matter what the circumstances to me, they are meant to be. More to come!**

Chapter 32, I'll Always Be With You

Elena was very cordial with Thomas when they saw each other, but nothing else. She felt hurt after what he did. As she sat quietly, Thomas came up to her watching her work. He saw her printed work next to her, picking it up reading it. Everything about her writing impressed him. Thomas loved how she wrote from the heart. He could feel how she expressed every emotion.

"Life seems like it has no meaning anymore." He spoke. Elena looked up at him showing no emotion.

"There should be no reason why you should throw it away. You got a second chance use it," she advised him.

Thomas nodded agreeing with her. So for Elena, he would live. There were so many things that he had to change living in this new era. Part of it, was being a much stronger person. He got up leaving her alone to work. Elena watched him walk out the door leaving her alone.

Derek came in a little after wards seeing her sitting at the desk. "Everything alright?" He asked worried.

"Finishing up with some things," she said closing her laptop. Derek sat next to her keeping his attention on her.

"You know, I'll always be here for you. You don't deserve to feel like this." Elena appreciated his concern, but she knew she could manage just fine. Derek still had feelings for her. His hand went over hers as he put it in his kissing it.

Her hands rubbed along his face. "I'm not wanting to get involved right now," she said slowly.

"Can we at least be friends?" He asked her.

"That I can do." They hugged a moment getting up. She looked at her watch and then outside. It was dark and she had her night job to worry about. Someone had asked her to investigate some old house not too far away from there. There were things happening according to some of the people over here.

"I got to get to work," she said grabbing her black leather jacket.

This investigation was something she would do alone. There was a cab that she called earlier that arrived at this time. Elena grabbed her book bag heading out the door. Her ride to the house was silent. The place looked old and abandoned. She paid the driver getting out slowly heading towards the house.

The door was unlocked as she walked in the front. Elena turned her flash light that was in her hand. The place was dark with white sheets over the furniture. The house creeped making strange noises. The kitchen was old and dusty with cob webs everywhere. Elena attempted to make another step closer causing the floor to break. She slipped getting her leg stuck. Her phone was in front of her on the floor making it difficult for her to reach.

Strange noises were starting to be heard throughout the house. Then footsteps were heard as she sat there. Elena started panicking trying to get herself lose. They got closer and closer until she saw someone come in. "I can help you," she heard them speak recognizing the voice.

"Thomas?" She said looking at him.

"It's me."

He got her foot loose helping her up. Thomas had on a long black trench coat over his outfit with no hat. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I saw you go in here from a distance. I was on a walk. Then, I decided to come in and make sure you were alright," he explained.

"Thanks for getting me out," Elena said nicely. He guided her out of the kitchen allowing her to continue her investigation. There wasn't anything that she was finding that was unusual about this place. Thomas decided to stay with her making sure she wouldn't get stuck again.

They made their way around the small hallway. Her light was on a rat. Elena looked down stepping back trying not to step on it. Thomas felt her close putting his arms on her shoulders. "There's nothing here," he said holding on to her.

"Looks like this place is haunted with mice," she turned to look at him. He gazed into her eyes almost getting lost in them. There was nothing Thomas wanted more than her. This time, he would make sure nothing would come between what he wanted.

"Forgive me," he said looking at her.

"It's going to take time Thomas."

"I know. I should have waited for you. I was foolish." Something about him always kept her drawn to him. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that make her lost in them when he looked at her. Her hand just barely brushed along his cheek.

"You're one of the few men I know who at least can admit to their mistakes. It's not common around here," she said nicely.

"Whatever time you need, I'll wait for you. You're worth waiting for. I'm not going to let the one I love slip away," he said embracing her.

"You almost did." He leaned in almost kissing her until something fell pulling Elena away. She continued to walk around with no signs of paranormal activity. Both of them exited the place walking back. They had a decent casual conversation the whole walk back. So for him, it was a start to slowly mend things.

They arrived to the apartment alone. Tyler must have been out. Thomas loved that they were alone. Normally, this would be the time they would be intimate. All he could do now was picture it in his mind. Their moans would fill the room as they bodies were pressed against each other.

Elena sat in her room wanting him to hold her more than anything. Despite what he had done, she knew she still loved him. No man has given her the type of pleasure he gave her. It wasn't just sex. It was more like love making with emotion. Thomas hoped that once again he could make her his wife at some point, but that had to wait for now.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey all posting another one. I don't went to rush things to where they are back together and now they have to face Lucille. I want to see how Thomas will handle her and Derrick together. At this point things will only get worse before they get better. Reviews are welcome... Got alot of ideas for this.. Derek looks like Luke Evans..just to remind you**

Chapter 33, I'll Always Be With You

Elena was asleep from last night. Thomas was already gone. She knew he liked coming and going as he pleased. It was about ten in the morning when she got up. There was talking coming from the front. She grabbed a pair of shorts putting them on underneath her t-shirt coming out of her room. Tyler and Derek were sitting in at the table. Both men looked over at her, seeing her rubbing her eyes walking past them.

"Morning," Tyler spoke. Elena grumbled a little half asleep. She grabbed the coffee pot pouring her a cup of coffee adding tons of creamer and sugar. Derek got up chuckling at that seeing her making her coffee.

"Almost ruins the whole purpose of coffee doesn't it?" He watched her.

"I am not a fan of tea or coffee and I wanted something warm. This will do," she took a sip.

His eyes were on hers as he watched her. His muscles filled out nicely with his grey shirt. He raised her head up to be eye level with him. "You look tired."

"Rough night." She said stretching.

"Drink too much?"

"No, I had to work last night. I'm a paranormal researcher. Had to check out some abandoned house. I've been doing it for a while now," she looked at him.

"Studying the unknown? A lot of them have come through here. Some with interesting theories."

"We go through a lot. Doing what we do. It's more than just a theory." She assured him. For some reason, she almost felt he wanted to make this a long debate.

"Ah yes, I've had my debates about the unexplained. Some have turned almost into arguments."

"Don't start." She warned him. He laughed a little at that getting closer to her. Elena found Derek very attractive. He was always so charming and caring towards her. She held on to him keeping her balance noticing how close he was.

"I know you want to be friends, but I want more than that from you," he said nicely.

She sighed at that knowing where this was going. "Derek things are so complicated right now. I can't." Before she could finish, he leaned in kissing her lips. Elena wanted to pull away, but couldn't. The way he kissed her made her want to keep going. This moment lasted until the door opened. They pulled back seeing Thomas coming into the door.

Then a few minutes after, a young girl with long brown hair followed after him. "This is Annette. Annette, Elena and Derek," Thomas introduced.

"Hi," Elena said simply.

"Thanks so much for letting me use the phone," she thanked him.

The girl picked it starting to dial someone. Elena looked at Thomas in wonder. Thomas just stared at both of them a little jealous seeing how close Derrick was to her. He noticed his arm was wrapped around her waist.

The girl finally got off the phone thanking Thomas for letting her come there to use the phone. "We should hang out," she said nicely.

"Hang out?" Thomas said not sure what that meant.

"Another word for getting together again." Elena said grabbing her coffee.

Tyler came into the door while Elena went to picking out her clothes. Thomas knocked from outside the door.

"You don't mind at all?" He asked her.

"No go," she waved him off. Thomas felt a little hurt as she brushed it off like no big deal. He left escorting the girl out. Elena got herself together. Derrick was in the front talking to Tyler. Elena came out to the front dressed in a nice red shirt with her hair curled some. She had nice leather boots over her leggings. Derek saw her smiling a little.

"You look beautiful," he said kissing her cheek. She smiled at that as Tyler left the room to take a shower. Elena leaned in kissing his lips a moment. He pulled back to look at her.

"Thanks, so got any plans?"

"I wanted to ask you to dinner tonight," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"This isn't about you wanting to argue about my night job?" He laughed at that pulling her closer.

"No, besides you're the first one I am interested in. I don't want to ruin it." She did feel a connection with him. If she were to move on from Thomas her feelings for him would build.

"Can we take this slow? We can date, but I'm not ready to be serious." Derek was ready to be serious. He respected her by taking it slow. His feelings for her were strong. They have been for quite some time. Elena loved his kindness and generosity. She just didn't feel as strongly for Derek as he did for her.

Derek didn't like the fact that she wanted it like this between them. Then he figured he would have her like this than not at all.

"It's him isn't it?" Derek had to know.

"Maybe, but I'm not just going to jump into anything. I don't want you to be miserable being around me.

"I'd only me miserable if I'm not with you," he said meaning every word. Elena smiled appreciating his kind words. He was so sweet and gentle. Derrick wasn't making anything easier on her.

Tyler came out of the bathroom seeing them gazing into each other's eyes. The way he noticed Derrick looking at her told him that he was falling for her. Tyler cleared his throat not allowing anything to go further. Elena excused herself a moment. Tyler stared at Derrick a moment.

"You know you're going to get hurt. So don't get your hopes up," he said looking at his friend.

"I can't help how I feel."

"I love her, but like a sister I never had. We've been best friends for a long time. I'm only asking you because I care. Walk away now before it's too late." Derrick didn't seem to take his advice very lightly.

Thomas came in noticing how both men were looking at each other. He had a feeling something had must happened before he walked in. They had a serious look on their faces. "It's a chance I'm willing to take." Derek's tone changed from calm to serious.

"You're making a big mistake," Tyler said aggravated with him not listening. Elena came out of the room. Derrick guided her out with him.

"Where we going?" Elena wondered.

"For a walk," he said guiding her out. They both walked quietly out the door shutting it behind them.

"It's too late," Thomas spoke.

Tyler sighed at that. "If you really are crazy to think that, then you don't know Elena at all." Thomas looked confused by Tyler.

"I know her enough."

"That's what you think." Tyler left Thomas standing alone in the room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is the next chapter.. Some smut too. Don't worry eventually things will work themselves out...**

Chapter 34, I'll Always Be With You

Elena and Thomas's relationship seemed to become a little better. They were just friends for now. Tyler kept quiet about what was going on between Derek and Elena. He did apologize to Derek for what he had said. This time, he would try to keep his opinions to himself for their sake.

Tonight, Elena went to dinner with Derek. She dressed nice wearing a short red dress. Her hair was curled, with half of it left down. They sat at a round table close to one another. His arm was around her as they waited for their food. Derek found himself loving every moment he had with her. They sat in a more private area away from everyone else.

"You know if you're so skeptical about my job you should go with me sometime," Elena suggested.

Derek leaned in kissing her cheek. "Maybe, I will," he said looking into her eyes. She was so captivate by him. He had been nothing, but good to her since they have spent time together. Elena went out to different parties with him meeting friends of his. Another time, they went to the beach together swimming in the ocean. Still Thomas, was on her mind wondering what he was doing. Elena felt that they have drifted apart from each other. Tyler had told her that Thomas had been dating some other woman.

"I want to move to the next step by taking each other seriously. No more dates," Derek said looking at her.

She sighed at that knowing this was going to happen. If Thomas was moving on, she figured she would as well. The thought of moving on did make her a little sad, but Derek would be there for her. "Then I will take the next step with you," she said looking at him. Derek leaned in kissing her a moment. Their food arrived and they chatted and ate between bites. They seemed to connect very well when they talked agreeing on a lot of things.

When they finished, Derek paid. They left the restaurant taking a walk over looking the river. His arms went around her waist as he got close to her. "Such a nice view," she said looking at the view.

"I've been here so many times. It makes it even nicer when you have someone," he looked at her.

There were footsteps behind them. Both of them turned around. It was Thomas and some woman by his side.

"Hi," Elena said shyly.

"I guess we all thought alike," Thomas said nicely.

"Guess so," Elena answered him.

"Nice to see you again,". Derek said nicely

"Likewise." Thomas offered his hand shaking Derek's.

"This is, Meredith." Thomas introduced her. They said their hellos to each other. Elena admired him for finding a woman who was nice looking and attractive. Both men kept their conversation brief. Then Derek and Elena excused themselves going elsewhere. Thomas looked back watching them leave. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt jealous. His feelings for her had never really left. The girl was someone he was interested in, but wasn't sure how far it would go.

Derek led Elena to his apartment. He unlocked the door opening it letting her in first. She felt something rub up against her leg. As she looked down, it was a grey cat. It meowed pawing at her for attention. She reached down petting it. "This is Arthur, he is one of my two cats," Derek said seeing her petting him.

Elena picked it up holding him as he purred in her arms. "He's so friendly."

"He likes you," Derek said kissing her cheek.

She put the cat down allowing it to wander free. His place had a lot of space. It was very modern looking. He had big windows with a view. Derek came up behind her kissing her neck. Elena turned around kissing his lips. This moment lasted a while as they embraced each other. Things started getting more intense. His hands started to wander until he lifted her up carrying her to his room.

He laid her on the bed on top of her. She started to remove the buttons from his shirt exposing his bare chest. It was so built and tan looking. His eyes were fixated on hers feeling nothing but love. He removed the rest of his shirt keeping his eyes on her. Derek reached around finding her zipper unzipping her dress from the back. Carefully, he slid it off letting it fall exposing her to him. His lips moved between her breast kissing them.

She let out a soft moan as he started to move down further. His lips made it to her thighs, sliding her underwear off kissing between her legs. He worked his way in going deeper causing her to moan. The feeling made her feel weak.

He pulled away a moment undoing his pants, pulling everything down to the ground stepping out of it naked in front of her. Elena shifted to get closer to him. She grabbed his manhood taking it in her mouth. This was something she hasn't done, but was curious about it. Derek's moaned some breathing heavily loving what she was doing. He closed his eyes a moment puttin his hands in her hair. This lasted a while until he shifted. Derek sat on the bed as she got on his lap facing him. He kissed her deeply allowing himself to enter her slowly from underneath.

Elena broke the kiss feeling him riding her from underneath. She met his thrusts as their moans filled the room. He flipped her on her back getting on top making sure he still remained inside of her. "Derek," she said breathing heavily. His thrust intensified literally lost control thrusting hard into her. This lasted a long time. He enjoyed feeling her wetness on his manhood.

He whispered things in her ear telling her how much she meant to him and how good it felt to be inside her. Both of them found their release at the same time. Derek got off her lying next to her covering them both up under the sheets. They held on to each other drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Elena awoke with two cats lying between them. One of them was so close it was sniffing her face. She pet it while it laid there. Derek awoke finding Elena petting one of them. "The one your petting is mine. The other one is a friend of mine. That one isn't so fond new people. It took her getting use to me," he explained.

I can see where you get your charms from," she said looking at the cat.

He laughed a little at that moving close to her kissing the top of her head. "So tonight want to come with me? Maybe I can prove your theories wrong," Elena challenged him.

"Maybe you can," he said pulling her close. His cat moved out of the way sitting against her from behind. Moving on wasn't so difficult for her like she thought it would be. Still Thomas did cross her mind.


	35. Chapter 35

**Here is the next update. Thanks for the favs and follows. Everything is appreciated. Also if you guys are interested in reading another fandom I write for the Fast and Furious series. My story is called "The Risks We Take."**

Chapter 35, I'll Always Be With You

Elena had been at home sick with a cold. So for her to bring Derek to her night job had been postponed. Derek would call and check up on her while he got time at work. Thomas had been out a lot lately since she had been sick. There were a couple of times that he hadn't come back for the night. She continued to sit in front of the TV with a box of Kleenex. All she felt was miserable.

The door had opened in the front. Elena didn't seem to care trying to get better. There was a knock at her door. "Come in," she spoke while blowing her nose. Thomas came in noticing that she wasn't feeling well. He sat beside her on the bed feeling much remorse for her. No matter what their circumstances were, he still cared for her.

"How long have you been sick?" He wondered.

"A couple of days," she answered him. His arm went around her trying to show comfort.

"Need anything?" He offered.

"No, I took medicine and have been resting. That's all I can do," she said miserable.

"I know after what happened changed things. I realize in a way I did fail, but you taught me I can still live." He had her look at him.

"Everything will be alright," she looked into his eyes. Thomas wanted more than anything to take her in his arms and kiss her. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. Instead, he didn't. He took his arm back getting up from the bed.

"I'd rather have you as friend than not at all." He took her hand kissing it.

"Me too," she said nicely. He left the room allowing her to rest. The medicine slowly started to kick in. A couple more hours had past and her door opened. Derek came in sitting on the bed next to her.

"Don't get too close you might get it," she yawned still half asleep. He chuckled at that a little cuddling up to her. Derek felt nothing but love for her. It had been a long time since he had fell for anyone. Work mostly kept him busy.

"You need to try to eat," he said waking her up. She moved stretching. As she sat up, he went to grab the food he brought her. Elena took a few bites of it. It was some really good chicken noodle soup with thick noodles and bread. She finished it up putting the empty bowl off to the side.

Tyler came into the room seeing them sitting on her bed. "Going out, will see you guys later," he said about to leave the room.

"Let me know what you find," Elena said sitting there.

"Will do, now I'm out of here before you get me sick," he joked. Elena got out of bed standing up. Derek wrapped an arm around her pulling her on his lap. He kissed her neck some as his grip tightened a little.

"I don't need you getting sick either," she said worried.

"I'll be alright love." He assured her. He kept kissing her while she giggled trying to get out of his grasp.

* * *

Tyler continued walking in silence. It was almost dark. The moon was out and the sky was clear with a few stars above. Things seemed to calm down since Thomas stayed with them. He did see Alderdale Hall from a distance feeling thankful they were out of that place. "Well, it's been a while," he heard a familiar voice.

He turned around recognizing Lucille. Tyler's expression had shown no interest that she had come across him. He sighed folding his arms. "I have no business in wanting to associate with you," he said annoyed.

"I'd hope you would forgive and forget. Apparently, I was wrong. I've been watching my brother very closely. He has had a new woman with him,". She said interested.

"What do you care? It's not your business and it never was." His tone was very cold towards her. Lucille felt disrespected.

"I won't leave my brother behind. He is all that I have left," she said being cordial.

"It seems he's left you," Tyler said walking away from her. She stared back at him hoping that what he said wasn't true. She feared being alone. Lucille would continue watching her brother hoping that no one would get in her way.

Tyler continued his walk around town. He wasn't sure if he wanted to mention his encounter to Lucille to Thomas or not. Everything about her, he found very creepy. It sickened him knowing that she would stalk her own brother. He had watched how Thomas acted when he would see Elena here and there. It was clear to him that Thomas still loved her.

* * *

Thomas went for his usual walk. Thoughts of Elena were crossing his mind. Feeling some regret and some hurt, he wished that he could have been the one to take care of her. Seeing she had moved on, really hurt him. All he could do is respect her wished leaving things alone.

He had tried on occasion to meet other women, but none of them seemed to compare to her. Instead, he needed a break and time to clear his head. Thomas looked at the ground noticing a short story that Elena had written. It was featured on an article. He picked it up reading it word for word.

As he kept reading, it was a story about love. He finished it quickly. Thomas got up leaving the article there. Lucille had come out from the darkness watching her brother walking from a distance.

he saw the article picking it up looking back at Thomas then at the article. Lucille crumbled it tossing it in the trash can angry. She hated Thomas so much from blocking her out of his life. No one, would take away the only family she had left


	36. Chapter 36

**Here is another update. Reviews are welcome...**

Chapter 36, I'll Always Be With You

After a few days, Elena got better going back to her usual routine. She got another story out. Thomas always was the first to read it. His opinion mattered to her seeing he had experience with writing as well. He read it through looking at every detail of her writing. There wasn't much he could say about it. Everything about it kept it interested with all the emotion and realism that she put into it. "Thanks for reading it over," Elena said nicely.

"I don't mind at all. You have natural talent," he said sitting next to her.

"You know maybe I was a little harder on you than I should have been," Elena said feeling bad.

"No."

"Thomas, just listen to me. I know sometimes I can be real stupid. I should have just trusted you." Thomas appreciated that she was trying to apologize. His hand went over hers holding on to it.

"It's alright. I'm not going to come in between you and Derek," he reminded her. She nodded as he got up heading into his room. Elena started to regret the way she acted.

She heard talking outside the door. It was Derek on his phone. She leaned against the door listening. "I can promise you things will go as planned," he hesitated.

"They better," she heard a woman's voice.

"I promise, things will be dealt with." There was silence as she moved away from the door in shock at what she just heard. Everything that he said to her and done was all a lie. He was using her. There was a knock at the door. "Go away," Elena warned him with tears in her eyes.

"Elena open the door," he said worried. She finally opened the door. Derek could tell something was wrong.

"You used me. Everything you said was a lie," she said upset.

"I'm sorry it started out that way. I was one of the many men to keep you distracted. Lucille paid me," he said feeling guilty.

She felt betrayed. Thomas came out of the room hearing everything. Hearing that angered him causing him to shove him against the wall holding him pretty tight. "How dare you use her. You will wish you never been born." He threatened him. Even though Thomas had gotten use to this time, he still in a way was like his sister when it came to what was his. "You're lucky I don't just kill you myself." Derek shoved him off of him.

"Lucille did tell me that you two were similar in many ways." Tyler came in seeing them all stand there.

"What's going on?" Tyler questioned them.

"He was one of the men Lucille hired. All of this was planned out and he used her." Thomas had a serious tone in his voice. Elena couldn't help but feel sadness and betrayal.

"Get out of here," Tyler warned him. Derek left shutting the door behind him. Thomas wrapped his arms around Elena hugging her while she cried on his shoulder. They held each other for a long time until Thomas broke the hug looking into her eyes wiping her tears.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you," she said crying.

"No, it's alright. I promise," he said with his arms still wrapped around her.

"We will have to find Lucille," Tyler said putting his hand on Elena's shoulder.

She could be anywhere," Thomas said worried.

"You two stay here. I will come back later." Tyler said leaving.

"Where are you going?" Elena wondered.

"I know some people around here," he assured them walking out the door.

"So what now?" Elena looked into his eyes. Thomas knew what he wanted, to have Elena by his side. This time there would be nothing that would break them apart. She was all that he needed. His lips went over hers as he kissed her deeply. The feel of her lips against his was like being in heaven. He felt complete with her. She pulled back rubbing her hand along his face.

"I'm not going to let anything come in between us again. I promise," Thomas said meaning every word.

"I feel the same way. You were the man that I met and fell in love with. No matter how much I tried to think otherwise, you were always with me," she said looking into his eyes.

"I'll always be with you. You've given me a reason to love. This time, it's for the right reasons. I love you more than you know." He confessed.

"Now for that your sister will want me dead for sure." Elena sighed.

"I don't give a damn about her. I won't sacrifice anything for her knowing I could lose you." Elena leaned in kissing him. His arms went around her as they kept kissing she felt his hands started to wander. She noticed him wearing a new button up shirt. Her hands started unbuttoning it slowly. His eyes were fixated on her.

Before they could continue, her phone rang. "Hello?" Elena answered.

"It's me, I think Lucille is staying somewhere. She's not back at Alderdale Hall," Tyler said on the phone.

"I guess we will go looking for her. I got to go out and work tonight. Maybe, I will find her then," Elena said hopeful.

"Maybe, I'll be home soon," Tyler said hanging up.

"Tonight, I have to work. I'll look for her."

"I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you do this alone knowing she is out there," Thomas said worried. He felt protective of her. Her going alone would put her in danger. Thomas would make sure that nothing would break him away from the one he loved.

Tyler came home after a while finding Both Thomas and Elena on the couch. Both of them looked over at him as he came in the room. He seemed happy to finally seem them together. "Look, I know I should have told you this, but I ran into Lucille," Tyler admitted.

"You could have told me," Thomas said calmly.

"Could have and I take the blame for not telling you sooner. I know she's watching your every move," Tyler said worried.

"She wants Elena dead. Her whole purpose is to make me miserable thinking I'll come back to her." Thomas hated his sister for doing this. Now he could care less what happened to her. Putting another man between them was the last straw.


	37. Chapter 37

**Ok I made some changes. I took out the part with their encounter with Lucille. I didn't care for it as much as I read through it. I figured I would let them find her even though she has been stalking him. Smut is staying..**

Chapter 37, I'll Always Be With You

As night time approached, Thomas, Elena, and Tyler headed to a destination a little further away from where the apartment was. A cab had dropped them off, so they wouldn't have to walk as far. Elena did some research familiarizing herself on this place before they left. Thomas stayed close by Elena's side as they kept walking through the small tunnel.

"Now I know why they call this the gates of hell." Elena said seeing an old graveyard ahead of them. She started walking ahead of them being the first to walk through the graveyard. Most of these graves were from the eighteen hundreds. She found a spot sitting next to the grave with her temperature reader on. Thomas and Tyler must have walked another direction. Elena was alone hearing nothing but crickets around her.

She stood up walking around hearing strange noises. Then something had lightly touch her back. It caused her to jump and look behind her. "Hello?" She spoke.

For some reason, she started feeling strange. Her body started to feel a little numb from the legs up. Visions of Thomas and Edith were starting to appear in her mind. Elena felt like something was happening to her. Then after a few minutes everything was gone. Her feeling in her legs was back. She looked seeing a white figure of a woman walking across from one grave to another.

Both Thomas and Tyler had returned from where ever they went. Thomas noticed Elena as she looked as if something scared her. "Elena, are you alright?" Thomas said walking over to her.

"Something happened to me. I saw you and Edith together. My legs went numb so I couldn't run." She said trying to explain.

Thomas wrapped his arms around her noticing her shaking a little. "Calm down I'm here," he said comforting her.

Elena leaned in kissing him a moment. This lasted a moment until he pulled back to look at her. His hand rubbed along her face. Thomas looked behind her seeing a ghostly figure that looked like Edith. It was standing there watching him. He let Elena go slowly walking towards it. It's stood there watching him as he started to get closer. "Thomas," he heard a voice in his mind.

"Edith," he spoke.

Before anything could happened. They were interrupted by footsteps coming their direction. The figure in front of him disappeared. Elena went up to Thomas grabbing his hand pulling him to come with her. Elena stood there wondering who he was talking to. "What is it?" She asked him.

"The woman looked like Edith," he answered her. Elena looked around a moment trying to find the figure. Thomas turned around noticing it had disappeared. He wondered if Edith really did come back to him.

Elena decided that it was time for them to leave. Tyler had them start walking and he would catch up. Their walk was long, but they made it back to the apartment. As they made it to the front door, they noticed it was unlocked. Tyler caught up to them seeing them standing at the door. "Get the fuck out," Tyler said pissed. He shoved him about ready to punch him.

Thomas walked in front of Elena seeing what was going on. "If you would just listen," Derek pleaded.

"You got five minutes," Tyler warned him. Elena came in seeing Derek standing there. Thomas was very less enthused to see him.

"I want to help you. Look, I know what I did was stupid. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You sure as hell should be. Why should any of is trust you?" Elena questioned him.

Derek sighed at that knowing he really ruined things. "I quit helping Lucille. The plan wasn't for me to really fall for you but I did. I realized that felt strongly for you and I couldn't go through with it," he said walking up to her.

"What were you suppose to do?" Elena asked him.

"Kill you," he answered. Thomas remembered the plan him and Lucille had for Edith. This all seemed similar to what happened with him, realizing he couldn't go through it because he fell in love for real.

As much as Thomas wanted to hate him, he could understand where Derek was coming from. So for that he could forgive him for. "You are forgiven," Thomas spoke.

"What?" Tyler protested.

"I was in his place once. The plan was to kill Edith, but instead I realized I couldn't follow through that I can forgive him for. We need all the help we can get," Thomas explained.

"Fine, but no more bullshit," Tyler warned him.

Elena walked up to Derek. He looked at her. "It still doesn't make up for what you did to me," she said sadly.

"I didn't expect it to," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It is getting late we should rest," Thomas said looking at the time. Elena walked away from Derek going to her room. Thomas followed her from behind shutting the door.

Elena sat on the bed taking her shoes off tossing them on the floor. Thomas sat beside her watching her. "Why would Edith come back now?," he spoke.

She turned to look at him putting her hand over his. "I don't know." She got up from the bed grabbing some pajamas to throw on. Thomas got up having her look at him. His lips went over hers as he kissed her passionately on the lips. She dropped the clothes on the floor as he kissed her nearly forgetting they were there.

The way he kissed her had her mesmerized by him. She embraced him pulling him close to her. Thomas felt his need growing. Wasting no time, he removed her shirt allowing it to fall on the floor. Elena unbuttoned his pants pulling everything completely off leaving him with nothing from the waist down. He removed the last of her undergarments kissing between her chest. Her hands grabbed his shirt unbuttoning it literally almost ripping it off him. Thomas had her against her dresser as he made his way between her legs kissing and sucking, causing her to let out a soft moan. Her breathing labored literally driving her crazy. After a while he, stood up placing a finger inside her pumping in and out. She started to moan loudly and he put his hand over her mouth.

It didn't take her long to reach her orgasm. He led her to the bed having her lay on her back. They he looked at her was like a male claiming his mate. In his mind, he was. He entered her getting on top starting to thrust. Thomas had a dominate side just like his sister. It took him a while to realize that until now. "Do you like this? Is this what you want?" He whispered in her ear while thrusting.

"I want you," she said breathing heavily. He shifted moving behind her entering her from behind. She moaned as he had his arms around her keeping her close. Thomas started losing completely control literally giving everything he had causing her to have another orgasm. He felt it literally drench in her wetness as he continued to ride her. His moans started to get a little louder enough for her to hear him.

After a few hard thrusts, he finally found his release inside of her as his grip tightened. He held her a moment longer before pulling out lying beside her. She turned to face him as they both got under the covers. His eyes were on hers as they laid close to each other. "I love you,' he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you," he kissed her cheek.

"We should rest," Thomas said snuggling up to her. She agreed lying beside him drifting off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone I'm gonna be ending this soon. I'm not sure about a sequel unless you want one. I got one more chapter to go. Also I have Consequences up I write also in the Fast and Furious franchise if your interested. I didn't want to drag this on any more than I had to.**

Chapter 38, I'll Always Be With You

They had made the decision to go back to Alderdale Hall. Thomas had a feeling Lucille would be found there. He had both Tyler and Elena come with him making sure this would end once and for all.

They made their way to the front doors. Thomas put his hand on the knob turning it. The door was unlocked as he opened it letting himself in. Elena and Tyler followed behind him. The place still looked the same. The temperature seemed to be much colder than he remembered. Normally, they would keep the place warm with having a fire always going.

Thomas led them to his room and through the hallways. "Where could she be?" Tyler asked Thomas.

"I'm not so sure, but I have a feeling she's here," Thomas said looking around. They went up to a small room. Some of his stuff was up there. There were a few books lying on the table. Elena noticed the red ring on the ground.

"Thomas," she said handing him the ring. He looked at it a moment examining it making sure it wasn't ruined. Then he took the rings sticking it in his pocket. Elena continued shinning her flashlight on anything she could find. A noise that sounded like something was moved startled her.

She stopped looking over at the direction of the noise. "What is it?" Thomas asked her.

She shushed him while she continued walking towards it. Out of no where, Lucille came out of the darkness holding onto a large kitchen knife charging after Elena. Thomas went after her grabbing her from behind. Lucille scratched one of his arms with the knife causing blood to drip.

Elena went after her trying to get the knife out of her hands. Tyler grabbed her from behind trying to keep her still. "You took him from me," Lucille yelled.

"I did no such thing. He made his own choices," Elena spat back. Lucille got her self out of Tyler's grip. She turned around stabbing him in the chest with her knife. "No," Elena screamed running towards him. He fell on the ground with the knife in his chest. Blood started to run down his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"We'll get help," Elena said crying. She called the police giving them the directions to Alderdale Hall. Lucille went up to her knocking the phone out of her hands causing her to let go of Tyler. Thomas grabbed her throwing her against the wall holding her in a tight grip. "You ruined my life and have done nothing but cause me harm. When I walk out of here I will live my life and forget this ever happened," he said raising his voice.

"Brother please," Lucille looked at him with tears in her eyes. Thomas showed no remorse this time. Now was his chance to kill her if he wanted. Instead he let her go leaving her there. He wouldn't sink down to her level. Tyler was barely holding on feeling very weak.

"Tyler stay with me please," Elena cried.

"I'm trying," he said faintly.

Thomas went over to try to help him until helped arrived. Police sirens were being heard from a distance. "Take care of her," Tyler looked at Thomas.

"No please," Elena said crying. Taking his last breath Tyler was gone. Elena bursted into tears crying holding on to his lifeless body. Lucille grabbed another sharp object walking towards them. Elena looked her direction noticing what was going on.

"You bitch," Elena yelled at her. She got up tackling her to the ground as she fought her with the sharp object. Lucille shoved Elena off her as she stood up.

Lucille grabbed Elena's neck trying to choke her. Thomas grabbed a board off the table hitting her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious. He went up to Elena hugging her in relief that she was alright. Cops all of a sudden busted in the place finding them in the small room.

"May I ask what happened?" He looked down noticing Tyler's dead body and Lucille knocked out on the floor.

"She was trying to attack us and killed him," Thomas answered him.

"I need some information on her," the cops said seeing the girl on the ground.

"Her name is Lucille. She needs help and is unstable to care for herself. If she's let lose she will hurt others," Thomas explained.

"Well then, looks like we know where to put her," he said escorting them out. More police had come in the room taking Tyler's body out of the room along with getting Lucille out as well. They went out front for more questioning before they were able to be left alone.

Thomas went to grab some things that were his taking it with him. Elena helped him as he carried his valuables in a suitcase. He felt relieved that he could leave and forget this place never looking back.

"Come back to America. We need to bury him in his hometown," she looked at Thomas.

"Alright," he looked at her. Maybe America could be where they could make their new home. Elena would help him with his papers making it to where he wasn't born from another time. There were ways around the system. No one would believe them if she told them. She knew plenty of people who could help her with getting Thomas a valid identity. Once that have that accomplished, he would be a legal citizen of the U.K. and the U.S.

They made it back to the place for now. Elena was still crying about loosing Tyler. Thomas wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will be alright," he said comforting her.

"I know. We will work on getting you legal in the morning. I know some people who can help you out," she looked at him.

"Legal?"

"Everyone has a social security number and different types of education now a days," she explained to him.

"I never thought I'd ever be given a second chance," he said embracing her.

"I never thought I'd fall in love with someone from a different time." He smiled a little at that then kissing her lips. This lasted a while until she pulled back to look at him. "You're free." She looked at him with loving eyes.

"It's because of you." He said meaning every word.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39. I'll Always Be With You

Elena and Thomas traveled back to America to attend Tyler's funeral. After they got things arranged for a birth certificate along with a social security number. They stated that he was born in the United Kingdom raised by his parents with one sister. They were deceased when he was twenty. Everything was practically made up, but believable to them. He trusted Elena knowing she was a good writer.

The funeral was small and only some immediate family had come. It was hard that they had to lose such a good person. Elena was thankful she had Thomas to lean on. Thomas had learned that a lot of the things he had were worth a very large sum of money. It allowed them to buy a home and be able to provide for them for most of their lives. Elena didn't have to work, but she still choose to write getting paid a few hundred dollars for any short stories she had written to the papers.

Their house was a nice size. It was a three bedroom three bathrooms house allowing plenty of space for what they needed. It was decorated very elegantly with some modern touches to it.

After spending a good few months getting the house together, they both could finally relax. Marriage still crossed Thomas's mind. That was the only thing that was missing with him. Everything seemed to be almost perfect.

Elena was relaxing on the couch staring at the T.V. She was tired from all the work and money they put into the house. Thomas came in seeing her about to doze off. He leaned in kissing her a moment. "Things have been quite busy around here," he put his hand over hers.

"Don't reminded me," she yawned.

"We've hardly had any time for each other. I thought maybe we could spend some time alone together." Elena sat up looking at him still feeling tired.

"What do you have in mind?" Elena wondered. Thomas knew what he had in mind. Still he was always a gentleman about everything.

"We could have dinner tonight."

"You don't have to be a gentleman all the time. Relax a little," she leaned in kissing him. Elena pulled him on top of her as they kissed. His arms went around her embracing her. Thomas pulled back to look at her remaining on top.

"There's just one thing missing," he said looking into her eyes.

"What?"

Thomas got off her putting his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a small box handing it to her. She opened it finding a beautiful diamond ring in it. The band itself had small diamonds in it almost all the way around the ring. Elena didn't know what to say looking at him tearing up a little.

"Marry me," he looked at her.

"Yes, she said hugging him. He hugged her back holding her in his arms. They kissed each other for a long period of time. Elena pulled back to look at him. "This time seemed right." She rubbed his hand along his face.

"I agree."

"What about your sister?"

"I'll have to go see her sooner or later. They are holding her at a mental institution back in England." She nodded at that. For some reason, Thomas felt that in the back of his mind this still wasn't over.

End


End file.
